Miroku and the Magical Coco Beans
by Shamanic Destiny
Summary: Miroku’s a monk who sells a cow for magical coco beans, Sango’s a princess whose hand is up for grabs because she refuses to talk, Inuyasha’s a genie and Kagome's a fire child. What happens when they all encounter eachother? A hodgepodge of fairytales!
1. The Magical Coco Beans

Part I – The Magical Coco Beans

Summary: Miroku's a traveling monk who sells a cow for magical coco beans, Sango's a princess whose hand is up for marriage because she refuses to talk after the death of her brother, Inuyasha's a genie under a curse to find a girl will marry him or spend an eternity as the Chocolate Genie and Kagome is a fire child whose been alone since her twin died. What happens when they all encounter each other? A hodgepodge of fairytales that's what!

Author's Note: "Chocolate is the only way to a girl's heart." Amazing how this one statement can start a story…but that is the case. I've decided to do a fairytale hodgepodge of sorts and I hope you all like it. Couple facts, genii is plural for genie and a keep is another word for castle.

"Are you looking to sell this cow because if so I would like to purchase it?" an old man said. Reflecting back later Miroku realised that it was this simple line that changed his destiny forever.

Looking up from his meditation at the base of a large oak tree, violet eyes glinted with interest. Reaching beside him, the handsome monk, grasped his staff and rose slowly to his feet. He tugged his purple robes into place and dusted off the crumbs that were proof of his late lunch. "Good day to you sir," he said smoothly. "You say you would be interested in purchasing my cow?"

"Yes," the old man said patting the cow's head affectionately. "My family's cow has recently died leaving my wife in a very hard situation because she has no money with which to buy a new one. You see she has seven children and what little money they make is needed."

"Oh," Miroku said warily though he was always generous, to a fault some might say, he never gave anything away for free. "What are you willing to give me in exchange for my cow?"

"My magical coco beans," the man said reaching into the inner folds of his clothing and producing a small pouch. Upturning the pouch into his palm Miroku saw three beans fall out.

Miroku had to cough and put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Magical koh koh beans?" he repeated somewhat sceptically. "I have never in all my travel's heard of such things."

"Not many people have," the old man winked. "I came across them in my travels and have horded them ever since. I know you may think I'm merely being old a senile but I will swear to you that they will grant you the secret to any woman's heart. There is only one such tree in all of the world and these three beans I plucked with my own hands."

"Any woman's heart you say?" Miroku said his ears perking up. "How so?"

"I am not one hundred percent sure," the old man said carefully. "You see these beans are enchanted."

Miroku sighed heavily, for a second there he had actually thought these beans might have been worthwhile exchanging for the old cow he had discovered wandering the road that afternoon.

"The beans will make the most delicious food imaginable," the old man said proudly. "I've tried it myself. It is called chocolate."

"Ch- Chocolate?" Miroku asked stumbling over the strange word.

"Yes, I'm unsure of how to make this, but the genie does and he will instruct you on how to do so."

"Genie?" Miroku echoed. This man was most certainly out of his mind, genii (A/N: the plural of genie) only existed in legends.

"Yes, he's extremely temperamental though," the man fearfully whispered as if afraid this "genii" could hear him. "I don't recommend calling him for whimsical reasons."

"Don't worry good sir I won't," Miroku said truthfully, well truthfully enough considering he had no intention of trading the beans.

"So will you trade your cow for these coco beans?"

"I'm afraid I'm unable to seeing as this cow as is not mine," Miroku said.

"You think I'm crazy don't you," the man demanded. "Everyone I know thinks I'm mad, but this time I can't fail my grandchildren need milk to grow big and strong."

"I'm sorry sir," Miroku said.

"Genie of the chocolate, I call upon you. I command you by your promise to appear," the man said throwing a single brown bean into the air.

There was an explosion of red smoke and suddenly a man stood before them dressed in a red haori with long white hair flowing down to the middle of his back.

"Whad'ya want old man," he growled impatiently planting a hand on his hip.

Miroku stood stunned, the old man hadn't bee lying. There was a genie, an actually genie and he was standing not two feet away looking very very angry.

"I wanted to prove to this monk that I wasn't mad because I need to sell my coco beans and you to pay for a new cow."

"Figures," the genie muttered rolling his eyes and turned to Miroku, "only you'd be stupid enough to sell magic for a cow. Well Monk? You gonna stand there gawking at me all day or trade your dumb ol' cow for magic? Not really a hard choice is it."

Running a shaking hand through his hair, Miroku said clearly unnerved. "Of course I will."

"There you go," Inuyasha said handing the cow's rope to the old man. "You've got your cow, now beat it."

The old man nodded and hurriedly scrambled pulling the stubborn cow behind him.

"Are you really a genie?" Miroku asked.

"Half," the red garbed youth said gruffly sitting down Indian style.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm half genie, half human," the white hair boy huffed.

"Is that even possible?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, if not I'd be lying and I can't lie to you," the boy growled.

"Really? You can't lie?"

"Oh I can lie, I just can't lie to my master and you're my new master so I can't lie to you. Make sense?"

"Yes," Miroku said sitting down as well. "So do you have a name?"

"Inuyasha," was the impassive reply.

"So Inuyasha may I try some of this chocolate?" Miroku inquired. With a careless wave of his long clawed hand a thin piece of brown solid appeared in Miroku's hand. "Is this edible?" he asked holding it up to the sunlight to observe it more closely. It appeared no more magical than anything else he had seen

"Of course," Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku nibbled a small corner and his eyes lit up. "It's delicious!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," Inuyasha yawned leaning up against the tree.

Miroku followed suit nibbling his new treasure. "It's delicious," he mumbled his mouth full of chocolate.

"You've already said that monk," Inuyasha pointed out.

"It's so good it's worth saying twice," Miroku said.

"So where are you travelling too?" Inuyasha asked closing his eyes lazily.

"Not really sure," Miroku replied popping the last piece in his mouth and chewing with much enjoyment. "Was thinking of heading west. What do you think?"

"What does my opinion matter?" Inuyasha asked bored. "I'm merely your slave until you chose to pass me on."

"Really, you have no choice in what I tell you to do?" Miroku asked.

"Within reason and my powers no," Inuyasha said grumpily.

"Hmmm," Miroku hummed and then stood up. "Well I've had enough of a rest for now you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Inuyasha asked opening his eyes.

"Well you're traveling with me aren't you?" Miroku inquired.

"If you want me too," Inuyasha said slowly. "All my other master's allowed me to leave when I satisfied their pitiful whims."

"Where?" Miroku asked.

"The coco tree," Inuyasha said. "It's my enchanted home. You've probably heard of the Genie of the Lamp?"

Miroku nodded.

"Of course you would, he's the most famous out of any of us. All because of that boy Ladin or whatever his name was," Inuyasha grunted. "Well the tree is like my lamp but when the old fart plucked some of the beans they serve as a link between the tree and him allowing him to summon me."

"Interesting to know," Miroku thought out loud. "But even if that's what your used to I wish you to travel with me," Miroku replied. "I like talking to new people."

"Damn," Inuyasha swore. "You mean I actually have to walk with you?"

"Yes, travel as my friend," Miroku said.

"A friend," Inuyasha said confused. "I'm your slave."

"No you're my friend who will occasionally do my bidding," Miroku said smoothly helping him to his feet. "Now let's get moving, I'd like to set camp at a better location before sunset. And if I'm not mistaken we've only got an hour or so before that happens."

"Why would you want a genie as a friend," Inuyasha demanded walking beside Miroku.

"Half," Miroku corrected him.

"Huh?"

"You said you were half," Miroku reminded him. "Therefore I assume your part human as well. Not that that really matters in the least to me when it comes to who I socialize with."

"You're not afraid of me?" Inuyasha asked sceptically.

"Not particularly," Miroku replied. "I can command you to stop, if you ever try to kill me so why would I be afraid?"

"Damn," Inuyasha swore. "You're smarter than any of my previous masters."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Miroku smiled.

"I'm not sure it was meant as one," Inuyasha said squinting one eye.

"Oh well," Miroku replied cheerfully. "So tell me, how'd you come to be a chocolate genie."

"I angered my father," Inuyasha said. "And he made me a genie even though I'm technically not supposed to be allowed to be one being half human and all."

"Why'd he do that?"

"I was mad one day at being called half breed, and I demanded to know why he would fall in love with something as week and as pitiful as a human. Took _that_ the wrong way and made me a genie until I can find a human who'll love me and marry me."

"So he cursed you?" Miroku asked for clarification.

"Depends on your opinion, personally I think it's a blessing, but mortals might refer to it as a curse. I can only be freed by a mortal girl who loves me even though I'm part genie."

"Curses normally have a time limit don't they?"

"Yes, the curse gave me a hundred years and I've used about ninety-eight of those years."

"No girl yet?"

"Haven't really looked, I actually don't want to be mortal again," Inuyasha huffed. "Rather be a genie, I get to live forever and handle magic."

"Must be lonely though."

"I was lonelier before," Inuyasha shrugged. "It's an improvement."

Miroku was going to say something until he realised they were approaching a crossroad. Stopping Miroku read the signs out loud, "Handania lies to the left and Tristania to the left. You heard of either?"

"No," Inuyasha said. "I really don't give a damn where you chose to go either."

"Hmmm, why don't we go to the right. Handania it is," Miroku decided cheerfully and they hadn't even taken three steps down that road when a scream erupted from the direction of Tristania.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and then simultaneously dashed back and towards the scream where they stumbled upon up a group of bandits trying to capture a young girl with long raven hair.

"Let me GO!" the girl cried ducking under one man's arms as he attempted to grab her.

Inuyasha froze the second he saw the girl murmuring, "Kikyo?"

"Let the girl go," Miroku called ignoring his companion's odd behaviour. His voice distracted the bandits momentarily but they soon ignored him. "Hey!"

"And what's a puny little man like you gonna do," a bandit easily twice the size of Miroku scoffed. "I could snap your puny neck with my two fingers."

But his whirled around when his partner screamed in agony clutching his hand which was suddenly covered with red and shiny burns. The man next to him lunged at the girl as she froze in horror at what had happened. But when the man reached to grab her she reached the end of her control and screamed, "leave me alone!" Pushing herself away from the group of bandits and closing her eyes stumbled back as she tried to regain control of her emotions. But it was to no avail light suddenly radiated from her and she slowly rose off the ground trembling. Raising her right hand above her head she formed a gigantic ball of what appeared, Miroku thought, to be fire. Miroku was forced to shield his eyes the light emanating from the girl was so bright.

Opening her eyes as the radiance diminished Miroku saw the girl struggling to control the overwhelming power. "Leave me alone," she bellowed he voice filling the surrounding area and breaking the shock of the bandits and causing them to run for the hills.

Once the bandits had disappeared the girl sighed heavily and slowly floated down to the ground where she collapsed into a heap like a puppet whose strings had been brutally cut. Miroku and Inuyasha dashed to her side and Miroku reached out to touch her shoulder but instantly recoiled in shock.

"She burned me!" he said stumbling over his tongue in amazement. "She's magical! Is she a genie too?."

"Genie? You got to be kidding me monk," Inuyasha scoffed. "A genie would never lose control over their power like that."

"Can you touch her being a genie?" Miroku asked taking his cape off and draping it over her careful not to touch her.

"I think so," Inuyasha said cautiously and tentatively reached out at touched her forehead. "She's burning up. It must be a result of the magic she called upon. We need to find a stream and cool her."

"You'll have to carry her Inuyasha," Miroku said rising to his feet. Inuyasha gently picked the raven hair woman up and rose to his feet as well. "I'll be back he said, I promise," he said and with a snap of his fingers.

Miroku blinked twice before his eyes accepted the fact that Inuyasha had indeed vanished. Considering it hadn't even been an hour since he had discovered that magic did exist he was surprised that was all it took. Deciding that this was as good of a place as any to set camp he set to work building a fire. Inuyasha appeared moments after the fire started to dance happily a soaked Inuyasha appeared holding an equally soaked and still unconscious young woman.

"How's the girl?" Miroku asked.

"She cooler now," Inuyasha said. "Jumped into a river."

"Won't that make her sick?"

"People with as much power at their disposal as she has don't tend to get sick very easily.

"Do they now? I would have had no idea, magic's still a pretty hard concept for me to grasp. I had no idea it actually existed until the old man summoned you and now within half an hour I've run into some sort of witch."

"Magic tends to attract magic," Inuyasha said simply.

"What should we do with her," Miroku said looking her very fine looking body over.

"Let her sleep," Inuyasha growled. "And if I may offer a suggestion master I would advise you don't let her see you look her over like that, or you might end up very **very** dead."

"Point taken," Miroku grinned. "Why don't you lay her down here by the fire?"

"D'you have any food?" Inuyasha asked. "She'll be famished when she wakes."

"I have a bit," Miroku said. "Not enough for three people though. Can I wish for some?"

"Do you know nothing about magic or genii?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Only the stuff of legends which I've never believed or put any store by," Miroku replied.

"Basically there are only four things you can wish for, to change history, to bring someone back to life or to make someone fall in love with you."

"Ok so I wish for a grand feast," Miroku wished.

Inuyasha coloured slightly at this and mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry what was that you said?"

"I said," Inuyasha grumbled. "I can't because of the curse. I can only grant wishes that involve chocolate."

"You're joking," Miroku laughed but Inuyasha didn't join in with him and his laughter abated. "You're serious aren't you/"

Inuyasha nodded glumly. "It's true."

"Sorry," Miroku apologised. "I think maybe a brief magic lesson might be in order seeing how little I know."

"What do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked.

"What did you mean by magic attracts magic?"

"Simply that magic is like a magnet to other magical items, people, places and stuff like that."

"Like bees to a honey pot," Miroku said wisely. "So what about-"

Just then the girl moaned loudly and began to toss and turn. "No," she mumbled. "No…no…"

"I think she's waking up," Miroku observed.

"NO!" the girl screamed sitting up panting heavily. "I won't do it!"

"Calm down miss," Miroku said in his most calming voice. "You're safe you have no need to be afraid."

"Where am I?" she asked confused looking around in panic. "The last thing I remember was being attacked by those bandits…oh my god!" scrambling to her feet in attempt to distance herself from them. "Get away from me!" she screamed toppling over as Miroku's cloak caught around her feet effectively tripping her.

"Don't worry miss," Miroku said. "We're not bandits, we were attempting to help you deal with them when you…" Miroku trailed off.

"Oh yes," the girl said softly rising to her feet and bracing herself against a large tree for support. "I remember now. You tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen and then I….and then I…" bursting in tears the girl turned to leave. "I'm sorry but I must go now before I….before I….hurt…..hu-hurt you"

"Oye wench," Inuyasha said angrily rising to his feet and reaching out to grab her arm as she turned to flee. "Just where do you think you're going? You've got some explaining to do!"

The girl froze as if turned to stone as his hand grasped her wrist tightly.

"Answer me wench, just where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha demanded roughly.

The girl blinked and slowly turned to stare at his hand holding her wrist in awe. "You can touch me," she said in disbelief. "You're touching me."

"Of course I'm touching you wench," Inuyasha growled. "I'm holding your wrist so you don't take off."

"You can touch me," she breathed looking up into his eyes. Then much to Inuyasha's shock she reached up with her other hand and placed it against softly against his cheek.

Recoiling from her touch Inuyasha let go of her wrist and stood back yelping, "what was that for!"

The girl merely stood there staring at her hand which she held before her face. "You're the first person that I've been able to touch me since my sister passed away," she murmured more to herself than to Miroku or Inuyasha.

"Why don't you sit down miss," Miroku said. "You must still be weak from the magic you called on earlier."

The girl nodded and walked over haltingly to the fire where she sat to her knees. "Who are you?" she asked softly to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," he said eyes narrowing. "Why? Do you know me?"

"No but my sister did," the girl replied.

"What's your sister's name?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes, Kikyo was my twin sister," the raven haired beauty explained to Miroku. "She met Inuyasha about a year ago."

"What do you mean was?" Inuyasha demanded harshly.

"She died last winter," the girl said looking down at her hands which were clenched in her lap. "I've been alone ever since."

"No," Inuyasha said disbelieving. "She can't be dead."

"Would someone mind explaining to me what's going on?" Miroku asked raising one eyebrow.

"I might as well start at the beginning," the girl said looking up brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm sure not even Inuyasha knows the whole story."

The oracle told my mother she would give birth to twin baby girls as much alike as they were opposites; one fiery as the sun and the other cold as ice. Only one of these girls however would live past her eighteenth birthday and the other would marry and live happily ever after. My mother being the foolish person she was decided the best way to protect herself from being hurt was to chose one child and give them everything, and prepare herself for the other's death the second it came into this world.

She automatically believed that Kikyo would be the one to live; she was calm, beautiful, more powerful magically and had no desire for adventure. I on the other hand was always the difficult one, never able to sit still for more than five minutes, an adventurer at heart climbing everything in sight and breaking more bones than Kikyo had paper cuts. Looking back it's clear why she thought I would be the one to die," saying this the girl's voice wavered but she forced herself to continue.

"I mean look at me I still can't even control my powers, only natural mother would think that someday I'd blow myself up. Kikyo had managed to control her powers at a much younger age, and that was the trigger that made my mother favour her. From that point on Kikyo was doted upon, the best clothes, the best parties, luxurious presents, while I was left with the knowledge I would die young and there was nothing I could do to stop it because it was fate."

"What happened?"

"Last winter I came across a genie named Naraku," the blue eyed girl said haltingly. "He attacked me without warning and I believed naively that this was my end but decided that if I was going to die I would at least take him down with me. The battle raged on even though I was expecting to either be consumed by my own power or killed by Naraku the entire time. My powers were waning and I knew it was only time before I used them up and was left with no defence. It was then that Kikyo, who had come looking for me because she sensed I was in danger stumbled the battle and threw herself in front of me, calling upon her powers to act as a diversion allowing me time to recover. We eventually joined forces to battle Naraku. There was no way either of us could win by our own, we couldn't combat Naraku's full magic with individual halves of magic so we combined our powers and directed them at him effectively incarcerating him. During the battle however Kikyo had funnelled her magic into me and I was too stupid to realise what she was doing until after the battle had ended and she lay dying in my arms."

Hunching over as sobs racked her body, Kikyo's sister cried, "It was my fault she's dead. If I had died like I was supposed to she would still be alive. I killed the only person who ever cared for me, the only person who was ever able to comfort me. That's what a monster like me does. That's why I can't be around humans."

"Stop your blubbering wench," Inuyasha barked. "You didn't kill your sister Naraku did. Blaming yourself won't bring her back and neither will tears."

"I know," she sniffed wiping her eyes with her dirty sleeve. "I would gladly have died in her place. You have no idea how lonely it is with out her. She was the only one who ever treated me with kindness, the only one who protected me from my mother's wrath and scorn. She was the only one who could touch me without being burned by my magic…until now that is."

"You could say that I'm immune to it," Inuyasha shrugged and both Miroku and the girl sensed that something was troubling him.

"So you are Inuyasha right?" the girl asked tilting her head to the side. "Kikyo told my family about you, but I was the only one who believed her."

"Yes," Inuyasha said looking out past her into the darkening sky. "I knew her."

"She told me how you were able to touch her as well," she murmured.

"What else did she tell you of me?" Inuyasha asked trying to make it sound like he wasn't interested.

"That you were extremely touchy but that you were sweet deep down."

"Don't be fooled by a naïve girl's words," Inuyasha growled. "I am not _sweet_."

"You also left one day and never returned," the young woman whispered. "Why?"

"I had no choice," Inuyasha replied and received a sharp glance from Miroku.

"Why?" the monk inquired finding himself quite into the story.

"My master was jealous of her love for me and so he forbade me to see her," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh," she murmured. "I'm not sure if it's something you want to hear but, she waited for you."

"She what?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"She waited for you," the girl repeated reaching up and started fidgeting with a lock of her waist long dark black hair. "She never gave up hope that you would return."

"She did, did she," Miroku said shooting Inuyasha a glance. "I thought you couldn't lie to your master."

"I can't," Inuyasha growled narrowing his eyes in distrust.

"When I asked if you had ever found a girl you said no," Miroku accused.

"You said quote 'No Girl yet?' and I replied quote 'Haven't really looked'. I spoke the truth I haven't found a girl who could break the curse and I never looked for one."

"What curse?" the girl asked curiously.

"None of your damn business," Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh," she whispered taken back by his temper. "Of course it's not my business, it was Kikyo's."

"What was that?" Inuyasha whispered menacingly grabbing her wrist and holding it tightly.

"I said it wasn't mine it was Kikyo's," the fiery young woman shot back angrily meeting his angry gaze with her own. "If you were under some sort of curse you should have told her! When two people love each other they shouldn't keep things as large as curses in the dark! Kikyo deserved to know! I know she would have wanted to!"

"I wasn't in love with Kikyo!"

"She was in love with you," she whispered accusingly recoiling from his grasp as if he had struck her. Averting her eyes she hissed so softly Miroku almost missed it, "and I think you _were_ in love with her even if your to cowardly to admit it!"

"I am no coward," Inuyasha shouted.

"You're afraid to admit she affected you," the girl yelled furiously rising to her feet. "You're a coward because you were never able to tell her when she was alive that you loved her! I would know! Kikyo cried _once_ in her entire life and it was when you left without so much as a good bye! You're not the one who held her as she cried because she believed you had abandoned her!" Eyes blurring with tears she was trembling with pent up anger. "You're not the one who had to help her piece her life back together only to have to loose her!"

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha jumped up. "Don't presume to know me!"

"You did love her though!" the faired skinned girl cried passionately. "Yet she's dead and you still can't admit it!"

"Alright fine," Inuyasha said clenching his fists. "Maybe I did. But there was nothing I could do about it! I had no choice but to leave when my master ordered me to."

"You could have disobeyed!" Kikyo's sister cried. "If you had really loved her you wouldn't have left!"

"I had to!"

"Why!"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Be_CAUSE_!"

"Because _WHY_!"

"Because I'm a genie!"

The girl's jaw dropped in shock at the revelation and she stood stunned looking at him. With a flop she sat back down, shoulders dropping. "You're a genie?" she said in stunned disbelief.

"Yes," Inuyasha growled. "Got a problem with it?"

"So that's why you were meant when you said you were immune to my power. Of course a genie wouldn't be affected by either mine or Kikyo's magic."

Miroku looked back in forth between Inuyasha and Kikyo's twin in the silence that followed. "It must be hard," he imagined, "to face your love's twin and find out she was dead."

"You're his master?" the girl asked Miroku.

"Yes," both he and Inuyasha replied.

"My new master," Inuyasha added for clarification.

"I assume you must be traveling to Sorrow's Keep then," the young woman mused all traces of anger dissolving. (A/N: A keep is another way of referring to a castle)

"I'm sorry," Miroku said, "Sorrow's Keep? Is that a place? I've never heard of it if so?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard!" exclaimed the pretty girl shocked. "You mean you have a genie and you're not attempting to win the princess's hand!"

"I'm sorry," Miroku said, "I'm very lost. Could you please explain what you're talking about."

"Of course," the girl said. "Sorrow's Keep is the new name of what was previously Tristania's Castle. The story goes like this….

_Upon the death of her beloved brother Kohaku, the Princess of Tristenia fell into a state of total depression. No longer could she be enticed to attend the parties thrown in her honour -something nearly impossible even before her brother's death- no longer did she wish to look beautiful, but most importantly she stopped speaking and ate only enough to keep her from the same fate as her brother._

_Her parents had hoped that time and space would heal her grief, and so they had allowed her to move to the highest tower of the castle where she had made a habit of watching for her brother's return. Regular meals were sent up but each returned only picked at with a maximum of ten bites taken total. No matter what meals they prepared none could tempt her. She spoke to no one, but occasionally the palace could here her sweet melodious voice carry from the window where she passed her days. The only songs that were sung, however beautiful, were all so sorrowful that those who heard them were unable to stop crying. Within months their castle was known as Sorrow's Keep. _

_Her mother was the first who attempted to speak with her. Climbing the hundred steps to her daughter's room the queen had opened the door bringing with her a plate of delicious delicacies. "My dearest, you really must eat something. You've lost far too much weight, look at how your clothes merely drape around you. It's very unattractive darling, how will you ever find a husband who'll love a wraith?"_

_The princess turned from the window to look at her mother with eyes that were so expressive that the queen recoiled. It was as if her daughter's eyes shouted "How dare you talk about husbands' when Kohaku's dead!"_

"_You may not want a husband at the moment," her mother hastened to say. "But you will some day."_

"_Never," Sango's eyes declared._

"_Now dear I understand you are upset. We all are upset. But you must realise that you are now the only heir to the Tristenia throne now and will eventually have to marry. If you do not chose a husband for yourself your father will be forced to choose."_

"_I really don't care what happens," Sango's eyes said and she averted them back to the window. After that her mother was unable to bring forth any further "conversation" and so she left. _

_The next evening her father climbed the 100 stairs to his daughter's new abode bringing a new plate heaped with food. _

"_Daughter look at me," he commanded sitting next to her on the window seat. _

_Sango obliged him but her eyes held no emotion._

"_Kohaku is dead and buried," he said in his firmest voice. "Nothing you do will bring him back. Starving yourself to a wraith-like state won't change the past. Your mother and I are concerned about you, it is not healthy and we never should have allowed it to go on for so long. As much as it grieves me to say this, death is a part of life. We all must die at one point; it was Kohaku's fate to die early just as it was your fate to live. We feel sorrow at his passing but we must move on. It is time for you to move on with your life."_

_She shook her head fiercely closing her eyes as they brimmed with tears. "I can't," her movements cried. "I can't!"_

"_I see now what your mother said and you've made me do something I would rather have avoided…" her father said sadly trailing off as he stood up and left."_

"And now," the girl said, "her father, the king, has offered his daughter's hand in marriage to the man who can make his daughter speak and eat. There is also one other secret task that all the contestants are told of if they pass those tasks and they are given."

"That doesn't sound so hard," Inuyasha commented.

"Fifty other men thought the same thing," the young woman said solemnly. "They're all dead now."

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at the girl as if she was crazy.

"You see part of the deal is," the girl went on, "you must do all of this within a week or your life is forfeit."

"Why haven't any of them succeeded?" Miroku asked her eyebrows knitting together.

"None have even passed the first level let alone proceeded to the second," the girl explained fearfully. "Some have managed to get her to eat but… At the beginning there was a rush of young men throughout the kingdom for the princess is not only heir to the throne but she is extremely beautiful."

"Beautiful is always good," Miroku said thoughtfully tapping his chin.

"What are you talking about," Inuyasha demanded almost afraid to know what the stupid monk was thinking now.

"Well now that I've heard of this lovely princess I certainly must try my hand at winning her hand in marriage," Miroku explained smiling. "And if I have you to help me I'm sure to succeed."

"I already explained my magic's only linked to coco beans and chocolate," Inuyasha said irritably and turned away throwing his arms up in the air. "I can't believe you're even considering this! You heard the wench! Fifty men have lost their lives! You would have to be mad to attempt something as stupid as this."

"I guess my new name's stupid then," Miroku shrugged as the young girl shot Inuyasha glare.

"Well if you're going to attempt winning the princess's hand I'm coming with you," the girl declared.

"Oh **no** you're **not**!" Inuyasha said pointing a finger at her. "You are not travelling with us. I won't stand it."

"I don't think it's up to you," Kagome said coolly. "Miroku may I travel with you. I can assure you that you'll wish you had brought me along if you decide to rely on this idiot for advice. I'm a woman, I know things you two won't."

"Just who are _you_ calling an idiot?" Inuyasha demanded crossing his arms across his chest.

"She does have a point Inuyasha," Miroku argued rising slowly to his feet. "Having a woman on our side would be very useful. Of course you're welcome to travel with us….umm…." he trailed off turning around to the young woman

"What the monk's trying to say wench, is that because you clearly have no manner's we don't know your name," Inuyasha huffed.

Standing up and flicking her wet hair over her shoulder the girl said, "my name is Kagome."

"And a very lovely name it is too," Miroku said eying her comely figure as she raised her arms above her head and stretched. "Lady Kagome we would be honoured to have you travel with us."

"Honoured my ass," Inuyasha snorted.

"And I'm very happy to be travelling with you," Kagome smiled. "Should we head out? Sorrow's Keep is only a few hours walk away."

"I think," Miroku said looking up at the dusky sky. "That we should make camp for the night and set out in the morning. You must be hungry, I certainly am."

"Now that you mention it I _am_ hungry," Kagome admitted. "Using magic always does that to me."

Night fell quickly after that, each of them busy preparing supper. They caught a fish and cooked it and on Miroku's request chocolate for desert. Kagome as much as she hated to admit that anything good came of having Inuyasha around, enjoyed the chocolate immensely and even overcame her pride to ask for a second piece.

As Miroku and the girl Kagome lay down preparing for sleep – Inuyasha said he would keep watch - Miroku suddenly thought of something and sat up. "Lady Kagome?" he murmured.

"Yes," she murmured sleepily.

"What is the princess's name?"

"Sango," Kagome yawned rolling over so her back was to him.

"Princess Sango," Miroku repeated to himself lying back down his arms behind his head. "Princess Sango…" he trailed off in thought. For some reason that name rang a bell, but why he wasn't sure.

Author's Note: well here it is part I of my new story. I hope you all liked it….I really hope you do….and see how many of the fairytales you can find in this hodgepodge of a story. There's quite a few. I would really appreciate reviews because I'd like to know what you guys think about plot, the characters, if anything was confusing, feel free to give helpful comments. I also want to know if you think the story has potential or if it's been done too many times and is road kill….so please please please REVIEW! I need to get reviews or I won't continue it because I have four other stories on the go that everyone is clamouring for updates….so yeah review.

Love,  
Shamanic Destiny


	2. Rainstorms and Mud

**Miroku and the Magical Coco Beans**

_**Chapter 2 – Rainstorms and Mud**_

_Author's Note:I don't own Inuyasha_

* * *

Miroku sighed heavily and shook his head. They had been going at it since the moment they had both woken up two days ago. Inuyasha would say something, Kagome would counter what he said, he would make an angry retort, Kagome would yell, Inuyasha would get madder and then Kagome would simply laugh. It was enough to drive any sane person to insane! Miroku sent up a silent prayer in thanks for the monk training he had underwent. If he hadn't there was no way his temper would be only be beginning to fray. It also wasn't helping that they appeared to be lost and no closer to the castle then they had when the started out two days prior. 

"I've already told you I won't tell you what the curse is woman!" Inuyasha roared.

"Why not," Kagome asked batting her eyelashes flirtatiously and smiling innocently. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"You couldn't keep a secret if I sewed your mouth shut!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Innocent little me?" Kagome mocked as she tipped her head to the side. "Why I'm the soul of discretion."

"I highly doubt that," Inuyasha grumbled. "Soul of discrepancy yes. Soul of discretion, never."

"Oh come on," Kagome said losing the naïve voice. "You know you want to tell me so just tell me already! You've told Miroku, why can't you tell me!"

"The curse won't let me," Inuyasha said yawning and placing his hands behind his head.

"Why not?" Kagome demanded.

"Because you're a girl," Inuyasha said as way of explanation.

"Will the curse prevent Miroku from telling me?" Kagome asked struggling to keep pace with Inuyasha's brisk walk.

In response Inuyasha tried to speed up. Miroku grinned as he watched the genie try and ditch the beautiful woman trailing after him. How he wished Kagome would follow him like that! Looking at her lovely rear Miroku found himself leaning towards her and stretching his hand out. He made it within two inches of her before his hand suddenly felt like it was on fire. Withdrawing the unlucky limb Miroku blew furiously on it. "On second thought," he muttered. "Maybe I wouldn't."

"I saw that monk," Inuyasha grinned wryly. "I told you to watch yourself didn't I?"

"I couldn't help it!" Miroku protested. "It's on a subconscious level I swear!"

"Couldn't help what?" Kagome inquired turning around to walk backwards so she could see Miroku.

"He was trying to grope you and got singed," Inuyasha laughed. "Stupid idiot."

"He what!" Kagome shrieked. Dashing behind Inuyasha, she yelled over his shoulder, "You pervert! Stay away from me!"

"Ah!" Inuyasha yelled throwing his hands over his delicate ears. "Watch it!"

"You watch it buster!" Kagome glared at him. "Why didn't you warn me before I started travelling with you that he was a pervert!"

"If I recall correctly," Inuyasha said. "I did. You're the one who said you were even if I said no. And we're not keeping you with us against your will, you're free to leave any time you want. Preferably sooner opposed to later."

"Why you conceited arrogant-"

"Halt!" a menacing voice thundered startling everyone and making Kagome trip.

Inuyasha barely managed to catch her before she landed on the hard dirt. "Stay behind me and the monk," he muttered throwing her behind him to shield her from view. He didn't plan on more bandits like this morning's crew attacking them because of Kagome's pretty face and gorgeously proportioned body.

Miroku stepped forward alongside Inuyasha to face what ever trouble might be brewing.

"I said halt!" the voice repeated and as the mist thinned they saw a knight jump forth from behind a large bush.

"Who goes there!" the knight asked placing a spear before him and whirling around blindly like a blindfolded child trying to hit a piñata with a baseball bat. He was clearly looking for the three travellers who stood stunned with equal expressions of disbelief written across their faces but was having little success.

"You were scared of that?" Kagome said. It was now quite clear that the individual they were facing was wearing armour two or three sizes to large for him and covered from head to foot in leaves and dirt.

"Dang nabbit!" the knight swore. "Can't see a thing with this blinking helmet on, one second," and with two or three good strong wrenches managed to take his helmet off to reveal a very handsome young boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. Shaking his head to fix his hair the youth turned to them. "Now that I can see you properly state your names and business."

"My name is Miroku," Miroku said stepping forward and giving a small bow. "And these are my companions, Inuyasha and the lady Kagome. We are travelling to Sorr- Tristania."

"Oh," the boy said dejectedly. "I've very sorry then but my conscience can't let you pass. I have seen too many men die trying to win the princess's hand. Even though you are a peasant by the looks of things I may not allow you to pass. Though originally peasants were banned from competing for the princess's hand the king is growing so desperate I am not sure he would abide by his own rules. There for you must defeat me to pass."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard," Inuyasha snorted. "One good breeze and you're toast."

"Inuyasha be nice!" Kagome snapped.

At the sounds of Kagome's melodious voice the boy's head perked up. "A lady travels with you?"

"Yes," Miroku grinned seeing how captivated the youth was with Kagome's beauty.

"It is an honour to meet you my lady," the knight said bowing deeply with a large flourish of his sword. Rising he moved forward to take her hand and kiss it but Kagome quickly removed her hand from his reach.

"It's very lovely to meet you too sir…" Kagome replied somewhat uncertainly

"Sir Hojo, my lady," the boy said bowing yet again.

"It's very nice to meet you Sir Hojo," Kagome replied with a smile and a perfect curtsy.

Upon seeing Kagome execute a flawless curtsy Miroku was struck with inspiration. He had been caught in an awkward situation when he had learned that only royalty were allowed to participate in the competition but what if….

Seeing a glint in Miroku's eyes Inuyasha muttered, "what are you thinking now monk?"

"Let me handle this," Miroku replied evenly.

"I think the wench is handling the situation well enough," Inuyasha grumbled shooting an evil look at Kagome who was fluttering her eyelashes at Hojo.

"Just trust me," Miroku murmured.

"Why do I get the impression I'm going to live to regret this?" Inuyasha sighed.

Smiling broadly Miroku stepped forward, "Allow me to introduce my sister the lovely Princess Kagome."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws dropped as they turned to stare at Miroku in horror.

Hojo beamed rapturously. "My lady if I may be so bold, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were royalty. No one as beautiful as you could possibly be anything else."

At Hojo's comment Kagome's jaw snapped shut and she turned to him and smiled weakly. "I'm flattered Sir Hojo."

Bowing deeply Hojo turned from Kagome and turned to Miroku where he bowed so deeply Miroku was afraid he would fall over. "Your highness I apologize for my previous rudeness."

"It's alright," Miroku replied elegantly sounding every bit a prince. "It's was a mere mistake."

The handsome knight gave a small sigh of relief; people had been killed for less when dealing with nobles after all. Suddenly his face hardened and he stepped back drawing his sword again. "If you are royalty there is only one reason you would be traveling to my glorious castle of Tristania…to win the princess's hand!"

"Oh no," Miroku said hurriedly backing away from the tip of Hojo's sword which was wobbling back and forth due to a very unsteady hand. "You are mistaken good knight. Our carriage broke down on the road some distance back and we were forced to ask for directions to the nearest castle. A peasant informed us that the lovely castle of Tristania was closest and so we've been wandering around searching for this well reputed palace ever since. I was not aware the princess's hand was up for marriage until you mentioned it."

"Oh," Hojo said somewhat taken back. "So I can't challenge you to a duel then?"

"No you most certainly can't!" Inuyasha grumbled stepping forward.

"And who are you," Hojo asked taking in his long silver hair and red robes. "You don't look like any royalty I know."

"He's…." Miroku faltered. "He's uh…"

"He's my body guard," Kagome said quickly.

"If he's your body guard why does he not carry a sword or wear armour?" Hojo inquired.

Kagome and Miroku looked fearfully at each other. Oddly enough it was Inuyasha who came up with a lie.

"Because I don't need no wimpy weapon," he growled menacingly.

"I don't believe you," Hojo declared. "I shall expose you for a fraud and take your place as the lady's body guard."

"You're welcome to the position," Inuyasha scowled.

"Very well," Hojo nodded. "I will." Placing his rusty too big helmet of his head being careful not to ruin his beautiful locks the knight placed his sword between them.

Kagome screamed as Hojo lunged at Inuyasha. She dashed over to Miroku and cried, "stop them Miroku. He'll kill him!"

"I'm flattered that you're worried about me," Inuyasha grinned evading the lunge with ease.

"I'm not worried about you, you dolt!" Kagome yelled furiously. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped in disbelief as he ran around behind Hojo. "Just whose side are you on wench!"

"Certainly not yours!" Kagome yelled.

"Arrrrrrrgggg!" Hojo bellowed menacingly rushing at Inuyasha with his sword hoping to skewer him.

Inuyasha neatly sidestepped the naïve knight and as a result Hojo ran his sword straight into a large tree. "Uh oh." Hojo tugged once, and then a second time, and a third and a forth, and a fifth. Finally Inuyasha grew sick of watching him struggle. "Pathetic idiot," he muttered knocking Hojo on the shoulder and in one fluid motion pulling the sword from the tree. Looking at the sword in disgust Inuyasha raised the blade to the fair haired boy's throat. "Surrender. I've had enough fun and games for today."

Hojo quivered under Inuyasha's cold glare and sank to his knees and clasped his hands before him. "Spare my miserable life sir! I beg of you spare me!"

"Of course he will," Miroku said smoothly. "On the condition you lead my sister and I to the castle."

"It would be my honour your highness," Hojo replied curtly standing up straight and saluting. Offering his arm to Kagome he bowed, "may I escort the lady."

"I'm sorry but no," Miroku said quickly stepping between the two of them. "I need to speak with my sister privately as we walk. I would request you to walk before us out of ear shot yet within sight."

"I understand," Hojo nodded briskly. "I shall do as you command.

As Hojo marched off, Inuyasha muttered, "you sure I can't hurt him? Even a little? He's so stupid he probably wouldn't even realise he was hurt."

"Somehow I think you're right," Kagome sighed. "Miroku, why did you tell him we were royalty? There is no way their majesties will believe we're blue bloods, and they'll kill us all if they discover we lied!"

"Never fear lady Kagome," Miroku said stressing the 'lady'. "Everything will work out just fine."

"You saw what just happened," Kagome hissed. "How am I supposed to keep evading men touching me when their offering their arms left, right and center?"

"That could pose a slight problem I will admit," Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Do clothes prevent you from burning people?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Miroku sighed. "I already learned that the hard way."

"Well this is a brilliant situation we're in," Inuyasha yawned. "Their majesties are bound to order a ball in your honour the second we arrive."

"We could tell them she can't be touched because her skin is so delicate," Miroku suggested.

His companions both looked at him and then burst out laughing when they realised he was serious.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Inuyasha scoffed.

"I agree Miroku," Kagome said. "There's no way they'll fall for that."

"It could work," Miroku pouted. "Tell them it's an affliction you developed as a young child because you were always dressed in silk and satin and nothing ever hurt you so now you bruise easily."

"But-"

"I don't-"

"If either one of you can think of anything better by the time we reach the castle, I'm open to suggestions," Miroku said.

"The idiot's far enough ahead, why don't we run away?" Inuyasha muttered. "I knew your plan to win the princess's hand was crazy and now I've been proven right. Once we step foot in that castle we're hooked. This is the last opportunity we'll have to escape, I say we take it."

"No we're going to see this through," Miroku murmured. "I'm no quitter."

"I am," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You're also a pessimist," Miroku pointed out grinning.

"Your highness," Hojo called out. "We're almost at the castle!"

"That wonderful!" Miroku called out brightly. "We're done conversing now Sir. Hojo you may walk with us now."

Falling back to walk with the three travellers, Hojo beamed. "I never believed a knight's life would be as dull as it actually is," he admitted to them.

"Oh really?" Kagome smiled weakly feigning interest. "And how long have you been a knight now?"

"What time is it?" Hojo asked brightly.

"Nearly noon," Miroku said giving the knight an odd look.

"Is that really all?" Hojo asked incredulously.

"All what?" Inuyasha yawned placing his arms behind his head.

"I thought it must have been longer," Hojo smiled. "Sorry about that. So hmm….lets see…according to my calculations I have been a knight now for nearly…..well close to 3 hours."

Kagome stumbled as a result of her shock and Inuyasha's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "You're kidding," he said.

"I know I look much more experienced don't I," Hojo proudly agreed.

"No I'm just amazed at your stupidity is all," Inuyasha clarified. "No sane person I know would challenge someone to a dual after only being a knight for two hours!"

"Three technically," Hojo corrected.

"Why did your superior let you leave the castle so wet behind the ears!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah ha!" Hojo cried triumphantly. "You see I am the superior!"

All three travellers looked at him in disbelief. "You," Kagome coughed, "are the head knight?"

"Yes," Hojo said proudly rubbing one of the many pieces of dirt decorating his rusting armour off. "Actually to be honest, not _to brag_ or anything, but I'm the only knight!"

"Oh," Inuyasha deflated and rolled his eyes. "Suddenly this all makes sense. The king and queen must have lost all their knights trying to win the princess's hand and so they knight Sir Nincompoop over there as a last resort."

Kagome giggled at that comment but quickly hid it with her hand as to not let Inuyasha see he had made her laugh. Just as she opened her pretty mouth to talk a large castle came into view as they arrived at the top of a hill.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed. The castle was breathtaking, it was built with a light grey stone and the cone shaped roofs were painted a royal blue and proudly flew blue flags. Yet as beautiful as the castle was, it exuded an overwhelming air of sadness and despair.

"I feel so sad."

"That's why we must continue," Miroku said softly his eyes hard. "A life filled with sorrow makes death seem like a blessing. No person, especially not a woman, should ever have to live in constant suffering."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome shot Miroku shocked looks, was this the same perverted monk that had asked every woman the encountered travelling, married or not, if she would bear his child? Was this the same man that had tried to grope Kagome? Inuyasha looked away quickly pretending the comment hadn't startled him.

Kagome's eyes softened, for a second. She felt that through his comment she had glimpsed the real Miroku's intentions. Maybe he wasn't simply the perverted monk she thought he was, hoping to win himself a pretty princess as his bride. Was it possible that Miroku sincerely wanted to help the princess because he knew she must be suffering? Those thoughts evaporated the second she saw Miroku's hand reaching towards her rear. "BAKA!" she roared moving to hurt him. Inuyasha stepped between the two of them and placed a restraining hand on her effectively dissipating her anger. Looking up at him Kagome reflected on how nice contact with another individual, genie or not, was.

"Don't be stupid," Inuyasha muttered ruining the pleasant feeling just as effectively as Miroku had destroyed her thought that he was anything but a perverted monk.

"What's wrong Lady Kagome?" Hojo yelped hurrying to her side. "Are you wounded? Did you twist your ankle? Do you need my strong muscles to carry you back to the castle?"

"If she did," Inuyasha growled, "I would be the one to carry her." He shot Kagome a scathing glare. "After all I am her body guard."

"I'm perfectly fine Sir Hojo," Kagome replied elegantly. "I'm simply eager to reach the castle."

"Of course you are," Sir Hojo said. "So onward we travel!"

"May I rest for a while?" Kagome pleaded turning to Miroku. "We've been travelling all morning and my feet are killing me!"

"If you ask me," Inuyasha said scratching his neck as he looked up at the sky, "we should take this idiot's suggestion and keep moving." Seeing her open her mouth to complain Inuyasha added. "Unless you want to be walking in a thunderstorm, that is."

"Thunderstorm!" Kagome shrieked. "That means rain!"

Dashing forward and starting down the hill she paused as Inuyasha called after her, "Very perceptive of you. Yes rain does tend to accompany a rain storm!"

"Stop patronizing me you pig," Kagome whirled around. "I just hate rain okay! Now let's get moving!"

The three men looked at each other, each wondering just why she hated rain.

"Let's continue then," Miroku sighed picking up his pace to follow her.

Running after the black haired woman Hojo called out, "Wait for me Lady Kagome! I hate the rain just as much as you!"

"Of course an airhead like that would," Inuyasha muttered. "He probably hates it because it makes his hair frizzy or something like that."

"Can't disagree with you there," Miroku chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

An hour later the rain began to fall. At first it was a light sprinkle, but that sprinkle soon turned into a steady drizzle and from a drizzle it progressed into a downpour. Miroku held a large purple sleeve over his face in a futile attempt to block some of the rain. He looked over at Inuyasha, white hair was plastered to his back and scowling in a manner that made Miroku wonder if he was trying to scare the rain clouds away. Hojo who was walking ahead beside Kagome had been complaining steadily for the past twenty minutes and he was beginning to get on both Inuyasha and Miroku's nerves.

Kagome however was by far the most miserable of them all. She had hardly spoken a word since it had started raining. Her hair had broken free of the braid she had woven it into earlier and now hung down to the middle of her back in wet snaky tendrils. Suddenly she began to sneeze violently drawing Hojo's attention from the rain that was destroying his glorious golden locks. "Lady Kagome are you alright?" he asked concerned slowing down. "You look pale."

Inuyasha, who had pointedly been ignoring Kagome since she had called him a pig, suddenly looked over at her as she began to sway on her feet. "I- I'm fine," she managed to say softly but before she could tell more lies about her health she tripped over a protruding tree root. Inuyasha rushed forward as she righted herself from the mud onto her knees. Butting Hojo out of the way, Inuyasha bent down on one knee and leaned forward to take her temperature.

"You're ice cold," he accused her. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I'll be fine the second I get out of the rain," Kagome said pushing herself off her knees and attempting to take a shaky step towards the castle which judging the distance was only a twenty or thirty minute walk away. "Plus we're almost there. No use giving up now." The second she put her weight on her left ankle however she let out a cry of pain and fell to the mud once more. "Damn it," she swore hitting the mud. "Damn it! Why do I always have to be the weakest?"

"Lady Kagome," Hojo said butting back into the conversation. "It's only natural that a lady like yourself would be well equipped physically for such a rainstorm."

"Of course, so that's my new role: a pretty princess incapable of doing anything," Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha looked at her face intently, and sniffed softly. Rain wasn't the only water running down her face he realized, though he was the only who would know it with his genie senses. Making a decision he reached under her and swept her up into his arms.

"What are you doing! Put me down this instant!" Kagome cried pounding on his chest. "Put me down at once!"

"Don't start this!" Inuyasha said gruffly tightening his hold on not allowing her to move. "You obviously can't walk and I'm the only one who can carry you."

"Kagome," Miroku asked keeping pace with Inuyasha's fast pace. "Does this have anything to do with…your…special abilities?"

"Special abilities?" Inuyasha asked confused looking at Miroku. "Miroku what in the world are you going on about?" He glared at the monk until what Miroku was implying dawned on him. "Looking down at the woman in his arms, he demanded. "Well is it wench?"

"Yes," she said ashamed and turned her face away from the looks of pity.

His mouth little more than a grim line Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "We've got to get her out of this rain fast.

"Good plan," Miroku nodded and off the two of them ran. Although Miroku was in peek physical form, he was no where close to Inuyasha. "I guess that's what you get for being human," Miroku sighed. "Being part genie Inuyasha gets all the fun, he can touch Kagome and run faster. No fair."

No one spoke a word until they reached the castle doors; even Hojo had picked up on the seriousness of the situation. Inuyasha reached up with one hand and pounded mightily on the huge oaken barrier between them and warmth and safety. "Let us in!" he bellowed.

"Who's there?" a voice asked as the door inched open a crack.

"Please let us in," Miroku panted. "The princess will surely die if we don't get out of this rain."

"Princess!" the boy squeaked and instantly flung open the door to allow them in. "Please come in sir at once."

"Thank you," Miroku said bowing in gratitude as he stepped inside. "Will you do me another favour and inform their majesties that the prince and princess of Beltaine are seeking and audience."

"Certainly sir," the red haired boy whom Miroku assumed was a page replied and promptly dashed off.

"How is she?" Miroku asked crossing to where Inuyasha was standing in front of a fire.

"She's freezing cold that's what," Inuyasha snapped. "You idiot, you should have told us about…the rain so we could have set up shelter."

"I didn't want to be a burden," the young woman muttered. "A self-centered pig like you would have left me to die."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but only spluttered. "You have the gall to say something like that after I just ran for a quarter of an hour in the mud and rain carrying your dead weight in my arms? No thanks for carrying you instead of forcing you to walk on a clearly twisted or sprained ankle? Don't bother," he snapped as she blushed and opened her mouth.

"What's going on in here," a man demanded striding into the greeting hall wearing a night robe and a crooked crown just as Inuyasha was setting Kagome on her feet.

"Your majesty," Miroku said humbly bowing deeply. "I am very sorry to disturb you so late at night but as you can see my companions and I were caught within the storm and we request your permission to stay the night."

"The boy said the prince of Beltaine was here, where is he?" the king asked.

"I apologise for my appalling lack of manner's your majesty," Miroku said rising from the deep bow. "Allow me to introduce myself and my companions, my name is Miroku and I am the prince of Beltaine and the beautiful lady you see before the fire is my sister the Princess Kagome. The man standing beside her is her trusted companion and body guard Inuyasha."

"I have never heard of the country Beltaine," the queen said sceptically.

"Not many people have your majesty," Kagome said weakly struggling to stand beside her "brother" without relying on him for support. She curtsied as well as best as she was able with a soaking skirt and twisted ankle. "It is a tiny kingdom overlooked by many prominent map makers. We live a secluded existence within a mountain pass so not many people visit and those who do encounter our kingdom do purely by chance."

"So why are both the princess and prince of the country rejoining the world?" the queen demanded taking in their muddy clothes and weary demeanour. "And why have you arrived on our doorstep on foot and dressed as if you spent the last century in a pig pen."

Kagome blushed prettily, "I apologize for our appearance your majesty. Two days prior we were ambushed by a group of bandits and our guards insisted we flee while they bought us time to escape." She began to sob the very picture of a heartbroken princess. "My body guard hid my brother and I, and returned to see what had become of our guards and carriage but there was nothing left except the bodies of our fallen companions. The bandits slew every last one of them and took the carriage and the horses. Ever since we have been travelling on foot and we were told that your castle was the closest. This morning we met Sir Hojo and he gallantly offered to escort us to the castle. It began to rain almost an hour ago and we were forced to travel on instead of seeking shelter because we were starving and exhausted. My body guard Inuyasha was forced to carry me after I twisted my ankle on a tree root, also the reason for why my dress is covered in mud."

"We are sorry for your loss," the king said bowing his head for the memory of the guards they had lost. "We would be honoured if you stayed the night."

"Thank you," Miroku and Kagome murmured bowing and curtsying deeply.

"We will continue this conversation in the morning," the queen said reluctant to let them leave when she had more questions she wished to ask. "It is late and I'm sure you must be exhausted." She turned to Kagome. "I will send my ladies in waiting to help you unchange."

"That won't be necessary your majesty," Miroku interjected smoothly. "My sister has a rare disorder."

"Oh and pray do tell what that might be," the queen said barely managing to conceal her distaste.

"She was only treated to the finest silks and satins as a child and now as a result she bruises extremely easily. The princess learned long ago how to undress because even the softest hands bruised her tender skin," Miroku explained.

"Oh that is a terrible affliction. How ever have you survived my dear?" the queen asked.

"My parents wonder the same thing your highness," Miroku said. "The doctors told us they suspected with such a rare disorder they would not expect her to live past her eighteenth birthday."

"Are you sure it is not a curse?" the king asked eagerly. "From the sounds of it the Princess Kagome might have been cursed by an evil fairy."

"Oh give it a rest Harold," the queen sighed. "Enough of this nonsense, you are clearly tired and so am I. Let us retire and we will speak more about this in the morning."

"Good night your highness," Miroku and Kagome replied.

"Shippo show the guests to the kitchens for a hot meal and then show them to their rooms," the queen ordered.

"Yes your majesty,' the red haired lad bowed and then waited for the queen to exit before leading Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha to the dining hall. Inuyasha picked Kagome up without a word and followed behind Miroku avoiding making eye contact with her. "I'll just go grab some food for you, it won't be much because the chefs have retired for the night but I think there should be some stew and fresh bread. If that's alright with you that is Prince Miroku and princess Kagome."

"That sounds wonderful," Kagome said ruffling the boy's hair and smiling as she saw his trembling knees. "You don't need to be so afraid of us Shippo, we're not like most royalty."

"You remembered my name!" the boy exclaimed. "You really aren't like most royalty. Is it true that you're under a curse like the king thinks?"

"I don't believe so," Kagome said slowly. "But things are constantly changing and if there's one thing I've learned it's that, the unexpected happens on a regular basis."

"You have no idea how true that is," Shippo breathed. "I'll run and grab your supper now."

"Thank you Shippo," Miroku said taking a liking to the small boy. Noticing how small the boy was for his age Miroku called out, "bring some back for yourself and you can eat with us."

Shippo flashed them one last astonished look before disappearing around a bend.

"Cute kid," Miroku said.

"The queen doesn't trust us," Kagome said bluntly.

"I know," Miroku sighed. "I had hoped she would."

"She's gone to set some sort of test up," Inuyasha whispered. "I heard her whisper something to her servant right before she left. Something about all the goose down mattresses in the castle."

"Mattresses?" Miroku repeated. "What would she want with mattresses?"

"I have no idea," Inuyasha said. "Why are you asking me?"

"I'm back!" Shippo shouted carrying in a tray with four bowls of fragrant smelling stew and a fresh loaf of bread. He placed a bowl in front of Kagome, then Miroku, Inuyasha and finally himself.

"Send the chefs our compliments Shippo," Kagome said. "This is delicious stew."

"I will," Shippo said. "Ayame's the best cook in the world, but their majesties treat her like dirt."

"You can tell Ayame that she's worth her weight in gold," Inuyasha said shovelling the stew in his mouth. "Best human food I've ever eaten!"

"So you guys are really royalty?" Shippo asked eagerly eyes on Kagome as he ate.

"Yes we're from the kingdom of Beltaine," Kagome said taking a slice of bread and dipping it in her stew.

"Cool, I should come back with you! I bet the people in your kingdom are much nicer then the ones here."

"Why do you say that?" Miroku asked.

"Because you actually don't mind talking to a servant!" Shippo said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "People here treat you as if you're invisible…except for you make a mistake and then they yell at you and don't let you eat for a week."

"That's horrible!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Are all the rich people in your kingdom like you?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Most are," Kagome said shooting an evil glare at Inuyasha. "There are a few exceptions however."

"You're Princess Kagome's body guard right?" Shippo asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Inuyasha shrugged. "What about it squirt?"

"Do you have a sword?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how to fight bare handed?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you ride a horse?"

Inuyasha growled in irritation. "Don't you ever run out of questions?"

"No," Shippo smiled. "Lots of people ask me that, weird hey?"

"Not really," Inuyasha said ripping a slice of bread in two and using one half to wipe his bowl clean and the other half he slathered with butter.

Miroku sensing Inuyasha's restlessness quickly finished the rest of his meal.

"I'm done," Inuyasha announced pushing his chair back and standing up. "Where are we sleeping?"

"I'll show you to your rooms," Shippo said pushing his bowl away. "Are you done Princess Kagome?"

"Yes," Kagome said starting to rise and then embarrassed sat back down and waited for Inuyasha to pick her up. She found herself unable to meet his glaze as Shippo lead them door corridor after corridor until they reached a staircase which they climbed to reveal a hallway full of doors. Shippo led them to the end and then was about to assign them their rooms when a girl came up and said. "Sorry to bother you your highness but the queen has prepared another room for you."

"Oh alright," Kagome said "Shippo you can show Miroku to his room. Inuyasha can carry me and then return with the girl."

"Ok," Shippo said. "Goodnight Princess Kagome."

"Goodnight Shippo," Kagome said. "Goodnight Miroku, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Kagome," Miroku replied. "Sleep well."

Without a word the girl led them up to the third floor and then stopped in front of a large door. "This is where you will be sleeping," the girl said.

"Ok, thank you very much," Kagome said. "You can put me down Inuyasha. I'll be fine as long as I brace myself on the wall."

"Goodnight then, Princess Kagome," Inuyasha said placing her down gently.

"Sleep well," the girl replied in a voice that made a voice that made the hair on Kagome's neck stand on end. Shaking it off as nerves, Kagome wished them pleasant dreams and then closed the door and sighed heavily. Right now she wanted nothing more than to just fall into bed and let sleep claim her. Turning around Kagome almost screamed in terror, but managed to stop the scream just in time.

"I think," Kagome whispered to herself paling at sight before her, "I know what the queen wanted with all the goose down mattresses for." There before her braced against a wall was a tower of at least twenty mattresses high and a ladder…

* * *

Author's Note: _Well here's the second chapter, so for the long update. I had exams and I hoped that more people would review…but I guess not. Oh well I like this story too much to stop so you don't need to worry about me stopping it. Cookies to whoever guesses what fairytales popped up…well fairytale actually. I just introduced some characters that will be parts of more fairytales. You wouldn't be able to guess them yet. Well please review and tell me what you think. Like? Disklike? Good? Bad? Too Long? Too Short? Please review!_


	3. Rendezvous with Robin

**Miroku and the Magical Coco Beans**

**Chapter 3** – _Rendezvous with Robin_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha, chocolate or any fairytales used in this fic._

* * *

Miroku and Inuyasha anxiously awaited Kagome's awakening. Everything, their plans, their lives depended on what she said… 

Upon arriving for breakfast the queen had informed them of the test she had placed before Kagome, a test that only a true princess could pass. She had placed a pea beneath twenty mattresses and claimed that if Kagome was the princess she claimed to be she would not sleep a single wink. She had then evilly sent them to wait in the great hall, so that they could give her no hints or warning.

The servants who while cleaning had seen the two visitors and later made jokes about how they appeared to be waiting for the world to end. How true they were they would never know.

"We're dead," Inuyasha said the second the maids left. "There is no way Kagome would ever feel a pea under twenty mattresses. I doubt anyone could! The queen must have known this and purposely made the test impossible.

Miroku, who was sitting with his back against the wall, sighed. "We have no other option other than to wait calmly and wait to see the outcome."

"No we don't," Inuyasha retorted. "We could escape!"

"And leave Kagome to die?" Miroku asked.

"Why would I care enough about that wench to sacrifice my life," Inuyasha snapped. "Why do you for that matter? You only met her a couple days ago!"

"I would never leave a lady in harms way," Miroku said softly.

"Well it's nice to know one of you has some decency," Kagome said icily striding into the great hall wearing a beautiful emerald green dress.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Inuyasha exclaimed hurrying to her side.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that none of us is going to die," Kagome said slowly and both men heaved sighs of great relief.

"So what happened?" Inuyasha demanded. "Don't tell me that you actually didn't sleep a wink last night because of that pea!"

"Don't be stupid," Kagome scoffed. "Well then again I guess that's hard for someone with a brain the _siz_e of a pea. No you see last night when I went to bed I was confronted by a mountain of mattresses. I climbed the ladder to go to sleep automatically knowing this was some sort of test, so as I lay down I waited and I waited expecting someone to come bursting in at any moment. But dawn came and no one entered, I slept after that for a couple hours, but fitfully. That was because the bruises the rain left on my skin hurt too much. So about an hour ago I got up, the only good thing was that my ankle had healed during the night and I was able to dress myself."

"The rain left bruises?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, perfectly circular ones. My body doesn't like rain very much for some reason." Kagome explained.

"You were fine when I soaked you in the river though," Inuyasha protested.

"Yes, I know," Kagome sighed. "I don't seem to bruise when taking a bath either, something I've never been able to explain. So anyways the queen entered as I was trying to lace the back of the dress up. My back was exposed and she caught a clear glimpse of the bruises. For a second I thought she was going to have a heart attack she was so shocked and then she hurried over to apologize for what she had done. Upon realizing that she had placed a pea under the mattresses I immediately adapted to her story and complained of how I hadn't gotten any sleep last night and how I had awoken to discover a myriad of circular bruises all over my body."

"Both of which were true," Miroku observed.

"Precisely," Kagome nodded. Turning to Inuyasha she huffed, "see I _told_ you I'd come in useful."

"So when do we get to meet the princess?" Miroku asked eagerly.

"I- I don't know," Kagome faltered. "I didn't ask."

"Figures," Inuyasha muttered.

"Why you- you-" Kagome spluttered. "You ungrateful pig! I came directly here to tell you what happened so your nerves wouldn't destroy you and this is the thanks I get! I haven't even taken the time to eat breakfast!"

"Let's go eat then," Miroku suggested. "We can ask their majesties about the princess over breakfast."

"Sounds good," Kagome smiled pointedly ignoring Inuyasha. "Let's go then."

"I'm going to go inspect the rest of the castle," Inuyasha said. "Now that I'm not distracted I feel something magical in the area and I want to know what it is."

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. "I didn't realise I was being a _distraction_."

Inuyasha just snorted and walked past them.

"Jerk," Kagome muttered. "I'm surprised my sister didn't kill him."

"I think you should try not to bicker quite as much," Miroku sighed heavily.

"What was that Miroku?" Kagome growled menacingly.

"Nothing! I- I uh…I just thought maybe it would be a good ideas if you and Inuyasha didn't fight as much…he's your body guard after all," Miroku said hurriedly taking a step back. "It wouldn't look very good!"

Kagome lowered her fist and glared at him. Miroku took another step back after she continued to glare at him. He was just beginning to wonder if maybe she was changing her mind about beating him when she smiled and nodded. "I can't promise anything other than I'll try."

"That's all I could ask for," Miroku said returning her smile. "Now let's go eat. I couldn't eat anything this morning I was so scared."

"I have to meet with her majesty in half an hour for more dress fittings," Kagome said allowing him to lead the way. "But until then I'll sit and have breakfast with you."

"Sounds wonderful," Miroku said. "What more could I ask for than to sit and eat supper with such beauty."

Kagome poked him with her finger for that comment and took great delight in watching him yelp at the sudden heat.

XOXOXOXOXO

After Kagome left and he had finished his breakfast Miroku searched his mind for what he should do with this time. What exactly did princes do in their spare time?

After a few moments of racking his brain Miroku settled on going for a horseback ride. "Excuse me," he said approaching a maid carrying a platter of fresh buns. "Where are the-" he stopped short when he saw just how adorable and innocent looking the girl was. He grinned like a child who just found a cake left unattended on a windowsill. "I beg your pardon miss. I was so tongue tied as a result of your beauty I had no idea just what I was saying. What I really wanted to ask is," he knelt down and took her free hand in his, "would you do me the honour of bearing my child?"

The girl gaped at him and then after a moment giggled. "Oh Prince Miroku, you're such a charmer. If you wanted another bun you simply had to ask."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at her response but accepted another bun and watched with a heavy heart as the girl walked off offering her lovely buns to all those eating.

Finding his own way to the courtyard Miroku paused to admire all the lovely maidens walking to and fro. If he hadn't set his heart on winning the princess's hand there certainly would have been a lot of opportunity here! All those poor lovely maidens must be feeling neglected and without any real men around he would be a great hit!

"Are you looking for someone your highness?" a boy asked carrying a large bucket of grain.

"I'm looking for the stables," Miroku replied.

"Oh, would you like me to show you where they are?" the lad asked. "I was just going there myself."

"Thank you," Miroku said and followed the boy. "So as you must know I arrived last night." The youth nodded. "And I have heard rumours of a princess of legendary beauty residing within the castle. Is this true?"

"Aye sir," the boy grunted placing the bucket down and pausing a moment to rest his arms. "She's defiantly pretty enough, when she's not trying to kill you or make you feel like crying."

"Kill me?" Miroku echoed.

"Yes, you didn't hear it from me my lord, but the lady Sango has the temper of a tiger and a tongue as sharp as any blade." The boy paused and then picked his bucket up again and added as an afterthought. "Well at least she did before she stopped talking."

"So I take it she's intelligent?" Miroku asked glad he had started to ask questions. The boy was serving as a great source of information.

"Very much so prince Miroku. It is said that her wit makes her sharp tongue poisonous. She's not mean or cruel however; simply honest."

"Oh."

"She may have a fighter's spirit, but she can be exceptionally kind when she chooses. Two years ago she saved my sister from being trampled by a horse in the royal parade and then came to visit bringing with her toys for my sister to play with while she recovered from her broken arm."

"How old is your sister?" Miroku asked pleasantly.

"Seven in a few months sir," the boy replied. "She would sit for hours on end and tell my sister stories and sing to her."

"She sings beautifully I'm told."

"Like a nightingale!" the boy said passionately. "Princess Sango's voice is more beautiful than any other woman's alive! She tends to start singing around sunset, it will make you cry but you should come to the courtyard just so you may hear her. Her tower overlooks the courtyard so you can hear her the best from there."

"I'll keep that in mind," Miroku said softly.

"Well here we are," the boy said as the stable came into view. "The royal stables, if you're looking for a good horse my lord ask for Shadow."

"I will," Miroku promised as the boy ran off to feed his charges. '

"Can I help you?" a large man asked rubbing the sweat off his hands and face with a towel.

"Yes I was looking to go for a ride and the horse named Shadow came highly recommended so I was wondering if he was available," Miroku replied.

"Yep he's free," the man said. "I'll have someone saddle him up for you my lord," the man said disappearing back into the stable and returning a few minutes later leading a large black horse by the reins. "Here he is your highness. I hope you have a pleasant ride."

"I'm sure I will," Miroku said mounting the horse with surprising ease. He galloped off and was thankful that his father had taught him to ride a horse when he was little and that his body still remembered.

The boy had been right, Shadow was an excellent horse, and Miroku reflected on what he had learned as he slowed the horse down to a more reasonable pace. He had assumed that the princess would be demure and shy but now he had found out that contrary to this before the death of her brother she had been the exact opposite. He had believed that it had been her emotional weakness that had lead to her devastation at the death of her brother. If she was half as determined as the boy said she was convincing her to speak might be more difficult than he had anticipated. He would have to make sure he was in the courtyard when she started to….

Screams erupted from the road ahead of him and he broke into a gallop. He arrived to see a figure on horseback fleeing from what was the obvious scene of a robbery. Not pausing to slow down to help those nobles that had been robbed he pursued the thief into the forest. After five minutes of following the person who was dressed in green Miroku had to concede that the thief was a better horse rider. He was just beginning to feel Shadow tiring when the rider jumped a log that lay in the middle of the path and his horse not expecting the obstacle reared in panic depositing Miroku quite painfully on his rear.

Miroku groaned as he got to his feet leaning on a tree for support. He looked around in bewilderment. He had been so absorbed in following the thief he had lost track of where he was and how to get out of the forest. "Oh well," Miroku sighed, "might as well carry on." Taking Shadows reins he began to walk in the direction he had last seen the thief.

"Well that's what you get for trying to be chivalrous," Miroku muttered rubbing his aching backside woefully. "Hopefully I'll find the road soon and not spend to long wandering here in this forest."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Half an hour Miroku was still lost and was next to positive that somewhere he heard running water. "Where there's water there is hope," he said quoting the old proverb. So he plopped himself down and closed his eyes so he could accurately figure out where the sound was coming from. Only after he was positive he knew which direction the water was did Miroku stand and begin to travel in that direction. And sure enough minutes later he arrived at a waterfall.

Looking at the clear waters Miroku decided to take a swim; the water looked extremely inviting to someone as sweaty as himself. Taking the rich but extremely heavy and hot clothing off Miroku dove into the water. He splashed around lazily for a while until he tired and sat down on a large rock just beneath the surface of the water and scrubbed himself clean of the dirt still remaining from the previous night. After he deemed he was clean enough, Miroku debated about getting out and returning to the castle.

Sighing he thought, "I probably should. I'm still lost and who knows how much longer I'll have to spend wandering around until I find the palace."

Just then he heard the familiar sound of a galloping horse and a distinctly female laugh. Realising this was not a good thing, well it wouldn't be if he got caught, Miroku sank soundlessly into the water and swam quietly over to the shadow of the waterfall to wait and see what happened. He watched as the bandit he had been pursuing climbed down from her mount and took the pins confining her hair out letting hair the same colour of the mysterious substance known as chocolate flow down to the middle of her back.

Miroku froze, he knew that face! Well not that face exactly but he had met someone that could only be a relative of hers. Of course it had been more than a year ago but he was still able to recall sharing his meal with a younger male version of that face! Maybe if he followed her home he could get the boy to introduce him to his lovely sister!

The girl turned to look at the waterfall and smiled contently. "The notorious Robin Hood strikes again," she laughed turning to pat her horse's nose. "Thank you girl, if it weren't for you that noble might have caught me and then we'd be in trouble."

Her horse affectionately butted her hand and Miroku would have given anything to trade places with it. To have the lovely lady pat his nose that way, to have such beauty, such strength thanking him: heaven. Looking at her closely Miroku wondered how he could have ever mistaken her for a man, the curves, the body, were defiantly that of a woman, and an extremely beautiful one at that! Her eyes were a rich brown and her voice was lovely. "I'm in love!" Miroku thought rapturously. "She is even lovelier than Lady Kagome."

"Well Gypsy," the girl murmured sadly. "I guess I should clean up and head home." Very slowly she began to take her clothes off and Miroku craned his neck forward trying to get a better view. But just as she was almost finished his stupid horse suddenly decided to whinny. The girl shrieked and whirled around and sure enough she was able to spy Shadow tied up to a tree a few yards away along with a neat little pile of Miroku's clothes.

"Damn you Shadow," Miroku muttered. "Damn, damn, damn, damn."

The girl very quickly then buttoned her outfit up and walked boldly up to the pile of clothes and grabbed them. "Alright I know you're here somewhere! Show yourself or be prepared to walk back to wherever you live naked!"

Miroku debated his options briefly and then made a large splash with his arm. "I would come out lovely lady but I fear I have no clothes on and I might um startle you," he called from his hiding spot.

He saw her glower at the shadows where he was hiding and then unceremoniously dropped his clothes. "Alright I've left your clothes here but I'm taking your horse so you can't run away."

"Fair enough," Miroku called and waited for her to untie his horse and turn her back. Very quickly he swam over and climbed out of the water dried himself with the cape and got dressed spreading the cape in the sunlight to dry. Giving his tunic a quick tug and making sure he hadn't missed any buttons he said, "Alright you can turn around now miss."

The girl whirled around and before Miroku could blink slapped him with all the force she could muster. Miroku blinked once or twice and lifted his hand up to touch his stinging cheek. He had been slapped numerous times by women but none had hurt as much as this one, however that wasn't the real reason he reached up to touch it. This was the first time his love had touched him, and regardless of the fact that she had slapped him it still felt heavenly.

"That's for being a pervert," she said coldly. "Just what did you think you were doing!"

"Umm watching a lovely maiden about to go for a swim?" Miroku replied innocently.

The girl's jaw dropped and then she turned lovely shade of pink. "You have the audacity to admit that!" she shrieked angrily. "You really are perverted!"

"Miroku actually," he said smiling and bowing slightly.

"What?" the girl asked.

"My name's Miroku, not perverted," he winked, "though I don't deny the charge either." He gently took the chocolate eyed maiden's hand and brought it to his lips. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss…"

"Let go of me!" she yelled jerking her hand away from his. "Why should I introduce myself to someone who just admitted to being a peeping Tom…Midoku..or whatever your name is!"

"It's Miroku and I guess I'll just have to call you Robin Hood then," Miroku replied with a shrug. The girl paled noticeably and took a step back. "Oh there's no need to be afraid I won't tell.

"Why wouldn't you," the girl asked unable to hide the tremble in her voice.

"Because I have no idea who Robin Hood is," Miroku laughed. "I just overheard you call yourself that."

The girl took a few shallow breaths and then said, "you're not from around here are you?"

"No," Miroku admitted. "I'm travelling from Beltaine with my sister."

"Beltaine?" the girl said raising one beautiful eyebrow. "I've never heard of that kingdom."

"Not many people have," Miroku said struggling to remember what Kagome had said the previous night. "We live within a secluded mountain pass which causing many of the prominent map makers to overlook us. Since it is so difficult to leave our castle not many people can boast of coming from such a prosperous kingdom."

"Oh."

"Here, come sit with me while I wait for my cape to dry," Miroku said lying down and patting the grass beside him. Very tentatively the girl nodded and sat down tucking her legs underneath her.

"I still don't trust you but I'll sit a while," she said.

Turning his face to the sun Miroku let the heat flow through him. "If only sunlight could warm the heart as easily as if does the face."

"Queen Cecily the fourth."

"So you're not just a beautiful bandit but an intelligent beautiful bandit as well," Miroku smiled. "You don't need to answer but I was wondering why you stole from those nobles?"

The girl's eyes narrowed slightly and then she sighed. "I don't know why I'm bothering to explain myself to you but then again I've never been found out before…They don't need the money, that's why. They live in luxury eating the finest foods and with the money they possess at this very second they could live the rest of their lives in the exact same way yet they're so greedy they want more. So they tax the poor farmer's to death so they can hold extravagant parties every month, so their empty headed daughters can buy new dresses for every single day they're alive because heaven forbid they wear the same dress twice. The poor need the money more than they do."

"What makes you think its okay to steal their money though," Miroku asked playing the devil's advocate. "What makes you think you have the right to take it for yourself?"

"I don't take it for myself though," the girl replied. "I give it to those who do need it keeping none of it for myself. I don't need the money."

Miroku's eyes snapped open at that and he sat up to look at her. "You mean," he said slowly. "That you place your neck on the line to steal the money and then you don't even keep it? You give it away to the poor?"

The girl didn't respond.

"So you've done this more than once?"

She nodded.

"How long for?"

"Robin Hood's been around for about five years now," she replied evenly.

"Five years!" Miroku exclaimed. "And you haven't been caught yet!" He let out a laugh. "The sheriffs must just hate you! I presume then there's a reward for you? How much for"

The girl nodded again very slowly. "Why do you want to know? Are you having second thoughts about turning me in?"

"No," Miroku laughed again running his hand through his hair. "I respect you too much for that now. Curiosity is all."

"You respect me?" the girl said in surprise. "But you're a noble aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that," Miroku replied evasively noticing how she had scooted closer as she said that and that her lovely rear was within reaching distance. "I most defiantly respect someone as brave and beautiful as you."

"Pervert!" she shrieked jumping up and stomping on his hand. "Maybe you should try that line when you're not trying to grope me!" With a huff she walked over to her horse and neatly leaped into the saddle and within seconds was gone.

"Wait," Miroku called out leaping up to dash after her. "I'm sorry! Please don't leave. I'm promise to behave! Please I don't know your name! Or even where you live!"

"Thank heavens for _that_ small miracle" she called over her shoulder disappearing this time for good.

"Robin!" Miroku called. "Come back!" But she didn't listen and so he reluctantly returned to Shadow and his cape. Deeming his cape dry enough he put it on and climbed up on Shadow. "Ouch," Miroku hissed when he tried to grab the reins. Shaking the hand the girl had stomped on he said. "I forgot to add strong and cruel."

XOXOXOXOXOX

By the time Miroku made it back to the castle the sun was just beginning to set. Leading his horse to the stable he was surprised to see so many servants just standing still many still carrying basket of laundry or food. Every single one had his or her eyes on what he had discovered to be the "princess's tower".

"Oh yeah," Miroku murmured to himself. "I forgot all about the princess." Not bothering to summon the horse master Miroku lead Shadow into an empty stall and began to brush him down.

He felt something very close to guilt as he thought about how he hadn't even once thought of the princess since he had met that girl Robin. She was like no other women he had even met and no matter how he tried to forget her he simply couldn't. Everything she had said seemed to have been branded in his brain, impossible to just forget. He was sure that the princess was lovely and he was just as positive that she had a beautiful voice but was she someone he could spend the rest of his life with? Robin…now her he could live with and never want for anything.

Sighing Miroku pictured what life would be like married to such a wonderful women. He and Robin would live in the forest, in a tree house or a camp; he hadn't decided which yet. They would have six or seven children to help them in their 'charity work', preferably three or four boys who took after him with and older sister so when they were little Sango could have someone help her out and then the youngest would be a girl, sweet as honey and innocent enough for the boys to have to look after and for him to dote upon as a father.

Miroku was so wrapped up in his daydreams that at first he didn't even hear the princess start singing. Whirling around at the beautiful sound Miroku quickly grabbed Shadow a bucket of food and returned to the courtyard.

Covering his eyes Miroku looked up trying to catch a glimpse at the princess. "Excuse me," he said turning to the man beside him.

"Shhh!" the man hissed and returned his gaze to the tower.

Shrugging the man's rudeness off Miroku returned his gaze to the tower as well.

The princess's sweet voice seemed to fill every nook and cranny of the palace and Miroku much to his surprise soon felt tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Carry my voice to him

Tell him right away

Hurry, come here

Feel the unseen power

I want you to believe in it.

The continuation of the dream is

singing a melody to tomorrow

Carry my voice to him

Tell him right away

Hurry, come here

You hear the mysterious beat

that's reminiscent of days gone by, don't you?

Linking distant memories,

now the story begins.

Words I couldn't say

are spilling out into my hands 1

Whenever I turn the pages

of the diary to my heart, I realize

you were always there by my side

Carry my voice to him

Tell him right away

Hurry, come here

Feel the slight fever rising in my heart;

You knew, didn't you?

The continuation of the dream is

singing a melody to tomorrow"

By the time the song had finished Miroku had forgotten all about Robin. He had to help this maiden, there was no question in his mind. Miroku had never heard a song so full of sorrow and how he felt after listening to her song must pale in comparison to the pain the princess was feeling, the way a daisy pales in comparison to a rose.

Hastily he wiped the tears from his eyes and made his way back to his rooms where he changed hastily for supper. He had made up his mind, he would somehow make the princess happy again and once he had won her hand he would decline and marry Robin.

Walking briskly after he got directions because he realized he was slightly late Miroku opened the door to the banquet hall and almost ran into Kagome.

"Miroku!" she hissed. "Get in hear this instant. The princess is about to arrive! I was just coming to look for you…for like the hundredth and first time!"

They hurriedly made their way to their seats while Kagome whispered information rapidly to him. "I told their majesties of your intent to win the princess's hand earlier this afternoon so they prepared a ball to introduce you to her. Thank heaven's you're looking presentable because if not I would have had to kill you! So they'll announce the rules of the contest and then I can't remember what's happening next."

"Thank you Kagome," Miroku said out of the corner of his mouth as he sat down turning his attention to where the princess would appear. Strangely he felt eerily calm, "I have no plans however of-"

He froze as the princess entered and began to descend the grand staircase in a stunning dress of pink silk.

"Announcing her highness the Princess Sango," a page called from the door.

Miroku's eyes remained glued on the princess as she stepped off the staircase to go greet her parents. She was gorgeous, she was elegant, she was everything he had ever dreamed of.

She was…Robin.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: hey y'all! Srry for the long time it's takin me to update I've been working non-stop at Stampede for the past couple days! Well I hope you all like and if so please review it'll help keep me motivated throughout the summer cuz if no one reviews well…now that school's out let's just say there are plenty of fun things to do…SO REVIEW PREEEEETTY PREEEETTTTTTTTTYYYYYYY please. Toodles for now. Oh yeah and the song I used it was sung by Tomoyo from Cardcaptor Sakura but sadly I can't remember what it's called. Sorry! 

IMPORTANT: hey everyone I'm looking for a beta reader cuz I'm horrible at editing my own work. Requirements are as follows 1) must be 16 or older 2) must be fluent in English with a good grasp of grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. 3) Must not have to take weeks and weeks to edit (for the rest of the summer I'd be pretty lienient however and give you some slack just cuz it is summer after all) and 4) Must be willing to do a trial chapter for me to see how good you are at editing.

So if your interested please e-mail me at shamanic(underscore)destiny(at)hotmail(dot)com


	4. Dangerous Dancing

**Miroku And The Magical Coco Beans**

**Chapter 4** – Dangerous Dancing

**Discalimer:**_I don't own Inuyasha or any fairytales used!_

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Announcing her highness the Princess Sango," a page called from the door. _

_Miroku's eyes remained glued on the princess as she stepped off the staircase to go greet her parents. She was gorgeous, she was elegant, she was everything he had ever dreamed of._

_She was…Robin._

**Now:**

"Robin," Miroku breathed.

"What?" Kagome asked raising one eyebrow. "Did you just say something?"

"I- I-" Miroku murmured finding no words would come out of his mouth.

"Now what have you no plans on doing?" Kagome whispered never taking her eyes off the princess.

"Not winning the princess's hand," Miroku said dreamily. The princess was his beloved Robin! Princess Sango was the woman he had met earlier, she must have been using a different name and he had stupidly thought it was her real one!

Once the princess was settled in her seat conversation resumed and Miroku was passed a plate of meat which he passed on to Kagome.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kagome asked helping herself to a generous portion and then passing it on.

"I have lost my appetite in presence of such beauty," Miroku replied feverentely. "Lady Kagome have you ever seen such a vision of loveliness?"

"Are you feeling alright Miroku?" Kagome asked concerned. "You sound as if you have a fever and I'd feel your forehead but then you really would be burning up."

"Love is the only sickness I suffer from Kagome," Miroku said dreamily.

"Oh snap out of it you dolt," Kagome snapped. "She's beautiful I'll grant her that but there's no reason to go all gaga at her!"

Effectively rebuked Miroku turned to Kagome and smiled. "Now, now, Kagome, no need to be jealous there's enough of me to go around."

"Don't be idiotic," Kagome glared at him. "There is no way I'm interested in you _that_ way. Plus I'm supposed to be your sister, remember?"

"Oh yes," Miroku sighed. "I forgot; I apologize."

"What's he done now?" Inuyasha asked sliding in beside Miroku.

"Just being perverted as usual," Kagome replied.

"Should've guessed," Inuyasha sighed shaking his head.

"So did you find out what it was that bothering you?" Kagome asked. "You were gone even longer than Miroku."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked grabbing a piece of bread and slathering it with butter. "Where'd _you_ go?"

"Oh just out for a ride," Miroku replied deciding to keep his encounter with Rob – no Sango – to himself for the moment.

"Oh," Kagome said and didn't press for any more details. "So you still haven't answered my question. Did you find something?"

"Not yet," Inuyasha growled. "What ever it is doesn't want to be found. I don't think it's living in the castle but it's been visiting quite frequently and I want to know what it is."

"Couldn't you just follow the magical residue?" Kagome asked. "That's what Kikyo used to do."

"I tried but what ever it is has been covering its tracks pretty damn good," Inuyasha answered.

"Well as I was telling Miroku, I talked with their majesties after the two of you left and told them about Miroku's intention of winning the princess's hand. They planned this ball for the introduction and they'll make the announcement after supper."

"Ok," Inuyasha said. "So we should develop a plan on how to get this princess to talk. Any ideas?"

"Watch out for the dance your majesty," Shippo said coming up behind them and startling the three of them. "If you're not careful you'll end up nursing broken toes tomorrow morning."

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh I was just in the kitchen's helping Ayame," Shippo shrugged. "That's boring though."

"So you must know all kinds of tips," Kagome said shooting meaningful glances at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah I know _tons_," the little kid boasted.

"So tell us already squirt," Inuyasha barked.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell after all," the little kid said as menacingly as he could squinting at Inuyasha. "You're not being very nice at all."

"I'll show you '_nice_' if you don't tell us," Inuyasha threatened shaking his fist.

Clearly terrified Shippo squeaked, "maybe I'd be better off in the kitchens after all!" and then dashed off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said rounding on the genie. "What was that?"

"What! It's not my fault the kid's a chicken!"

"He was a valuable source of information and you scared him off!" Kagome accused.

Bored of their argument already Miroku looked over at the princess who sat with a large plate in front of her, pushing the majority of it around with her fork opposed to in her mouth.

Kagome had said that the princess Sango refused to speak, yet Robin had been close to abusive with her words and he found it hard to believe the two women were one in the same! Could the same woman sitting at the head of the table looking so submissive really be the fiery-tempered woman who had slapped him?

So who had Sango reminded him of? He had been positive he had met a male version of her so who could it have been? The boy had claimed to be a normal peasant so how could he be related to Sango who was a princess. It was impossible….unless…unless….

The boy had said something about traveling back to Handania…on a ship. Handania had been in the other direction from Tristania which would mean that it could quite possibly be located on the ocean. Travelling a few days on boat would be preferable for any noble than travelling for months over land. And if said noble wanted to reach home quickly he would defiantly want to take a boat, and if home happened to only be a kingdom away from a kingdom with a port…

"Kagome," Miroku said urgently. "Were there any bad storms in this area recently?"

"Yeah," Kagome said momentarily pausing the argument between her and Inuyasha. "I think I heard about some bad storms over in Handania. There were quite a few merchants who lost a bunch of money because of their ships getting lost if I'm not mistaken; why?"

"Nothing," Miroku muttered. "Just trying to think something through."

So if there had been bad storms it would have been entirely possible that the boat the prince had been travelling on had been sunk or lost…

Smiling Miroku began to eat heartily. Things were going well so far, if only Lady Luck would stay on his side for a while longer!

"So did you hear how the count and countess of Lamorine were robbed by the infamous Robin Hood this afternoon?" asked the man sitting across from them.

"No I didn't," Miroku replied. "Who is this Robin Hood I keep hearing of?"

"You don't know?" the man asked incredulously.

Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads.

"Sorry," Kagome apologised. "We're travellers."

"Robin Hood is only the most infamous bandit in all of Tristania! He lives in Sherwood Forest and robs only robs from the rich. We then suspect, though the peasants refuse to confirm, that he then gives all the loot to the poor! Can you believe it! Of all the gall! Giving _our_ wealth to those grubby little farmers!"

"Hmmm," Miroku replied noncommittally.

He ate the rest of his meal in silence contemplating how he would approach the princess. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the king rose from his seat and made a motion for silence.

"My dearest friends and guests please lend me your ears for a few minutes. Last night as many of you have heard through rumours, the prince and princess of Beltaine arrived. The Prince of Beltaine had now informed us of his intent to win the princess's hand, yet he knows little of what the actual contest entails." Turning to Miroku the king bowed and went on, "please rise and meet my daughter the lovely Princess Sango."

Obliging the king Miroku rose and strode over to where his majesty stood noticing the princess craning her neck to get a better view of her suitor. As he bowed deeply before the king Miroku heard the shuffle of skirts and knew instinctively the princess had risen at her father's request.

"Oh well," Miroku thought. "Even if she does kill me dancing the look of surprise on her face when I kiss her hand will be enough for me."

"Sango this is Prince Miroku," the king said as way of introduction. Taking that as his cue Miroku slowly rose from his bow and then turned to the princess and gently took her hand and brought it to his lips all the while keeping eye contact.

The princess stood frozen her eyes filled with fear. When he let her hand go Miroku grinned. She looked so beautiful startled, he would have to make a point of startling her more often!

XOXOXOX

She couldn't move.

She wanted to run. She wanted to escape from the danger, yet her limbs refused move. It was as if the second their eyes had met her spinal cord had been paralyzed from the neck down.

'Run!' her common sense screamed. 'Escape! If he tells your father what you've been up to you'll be shackled to the pervert till the day you die!'

It seemed as if his eyes could see right into her deepest darkest thoughts. She hadn't noticed that afternoon but his eyes were a startling colour of violet.

Somehow as he let go of her hand she was miraculously able to take a step back and regain some control over her motor skills. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then executed a slightly wobbly curtsy.

'Damn!' she thought angrily. 'Why does he always manage to unsettle me!'

Once more she forced herself to take a deep breath, a very challenging thing in such a tight dress, when he winked at her and flashed a grin.

She vaguely registered her father explain the rules of the competition though she and everyone else in the room knew his speech inside and out, well maybe with the exception of the prince and his companions.

He would have one week to make her speak and eat and then if he succeeded he would move onto the second level. If he did not however he would forfeit his life.

Just thinking about it made her blood boil. Her father was so stupid! He was weak! Her mother had come up with this stupid plan and as always he had done as she wished. He was the king and yet he continued to allow young and old men alike to win her hand even though he knew she would never allow herself to be married. He was sending men to their deaths and yet he showed no signs of relenting!

She had debated loosing just because she was so sick of all the killing but when she had opened herself to speak she found she just couldn't! She had cried at every single man's execution yet she was unable to sentence herself to a life of marriage.

As her father finished his speech Miroku nodded and turned to her. He offered his arm which she took and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The music began, a slow waltz, and the prince turned to her and gently placed his other hand on her waist.

Remembering the incident that afternoon she glared at him, warning him that if he tried anything she would have no qualms about smacking him.

"Don't glare so at me Sango," Miroku teased. "You have me quivering in my boots!"

She continued glaring, she _wanted _to scare him!

"You'll get wrinkles when you're older," Miroku warned.

Sango rolled her eyes and looked away. He was a good dancer and she was glad. It was the good dancers that were always hurt the most, and right now she really wanted to hurt him. Because they knew all the steps she was able to anticipate where their feet would be and stomp on them with all her force without needing to fear stomping on air.

As they went into a twirl Sango went to stomp his foot but he neatly side stepped and took advantage of her shock to sent her into a perfect twirl and then bring her back even closer than she had been before.

"Ah ah ah," he whispered in her ear. "Now, now, none of that. I don't plan on nursing broken toes tomorrow."

He paused a moment and then said, "if you're afraid I'm going to spoil your secret you need not worry. I have no intention of telling anyone."

Sango snorted, if he wasn't planning on using it as blackmail then why would he bring it up.

"Don't worry I won't blackmail you either," Miroku promised causing Sango to look sharply at him. Was he a mind reader?

"I also don't plan on telling your father we already spoke," Miroku went on airily looking up. "I plan on winning your hand fair and square. I won't have you being bitter on our wedding."

Once again Sango couldn't help but snort. Of all her suitors he was the last one who had any hope of winning. It was a matter of pride now; she couldn't lose to an idiotic pervert like him. All she had to do was not speak to him for a week or eat anything.

"I was talking with a man at supper about your….friend Robin," Miroku commented. "If that is what all the nobles are like no wonder Robin is into shall we say charity work?"

Sango raised an eyebrow and gave him a looking to indicate curiosity.

"You see I arrived here last night in the middle of that thunderstorm to seek shelter for my sister who is currently sitting over there by the man in white hair," Miroku said pointing at Kagome who was busy arguing over something with Inuyasha. Sango turned her head to look and nodded. "That's Kagome, I think you'd like each other if you got to know one another. The man sitting next to her is her body guard Inuyasha. he can be a little grumpy at times but is a pretty decent guy."

Sango glared suspiciously at Miroku wondering just what he was trying to do.

"Hmm," Miroku said thoughtfully looking at her. "You don't look very happy with me right now. I really wish we could have a conversation like this afternoon, it's a little tedious carrying on a conversation all by yourself."

'I bet,' Sango thought and looked longingly at her father wondering how much longer he was going to keep her here. This was the longest time she had been forced to dance with someone, normally by the second stanza the suitor was forced to sit down because of foot pain.

She vainly attempted to step on Miroku's foot again but once again he evaded her attack and continued on talking as if nothing had happened.

"I guess I'll have to get you to talk first…" Miroku said. "Then I can worry about getting you to eat."

'Ha,' Sango thought smugly. 'No one's made me talk yet. And if you think I would actually want to talk to a pervert like you, you've got another thing coming.'

"You really do have a beautiful voice Sango," Miroku sighed. "I'm still kicking myself over the fact I didn't recognise your voice earlier. Let me tell you, I was surprised when I discovered that the princess's hand I was trying to win was none other than the lovely maiden's I had met this very afternoon."

Sango was confused. He hadn't known she was the princess this afternoon? Even though he was trying to win her hand?

"You look very lovely in that dress. It's not often you see a perfectly toned princess, most princesses I've met all just watch their weight to be skinny. You on the other hand exercise which is commendable."

Sango suddenly wished very desperately she could cover herself up; it seemed that the pervert was looking right through her clothes!

Just as she was getting angry she felt an unfamiliar sensation on her rear. It took her a moment to figure out what it was and when she realised she screamed.

"Pervert!" she yelled furiously slapping him with all the force she could muster and then gasped in shock as her hands flew to her mouth.

Everyone else gasped too. Then cheers erupted from every single person in the room except for Miroku, Sango, the king and queen, Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango took a shuddering breath and shakily stepped away from Miroku as if he had morphed into some kind of monster.

A split second later she was running down the corridors. Dashing up to her room she slammed the door shut and flung herself on her bed. She refused to let herself cry but she badly wanted to. Right now she wanted nothing more than to have a good long cry.

"I hate him!" she cried passionately throwing her pillow across the room at the door where it thudded and then fell to the ground. "I hate him!"

Shoulders sagging she wrapped her arms slowly around her knees and drew them up to her chest. She felt so violated, so used, so….dirty.

Being a princess, no one had dared grope her before. Miroku had tried that afternoon but she had caught him before he had actually succeeded. But now after being…fondled like some serving wench she felt so disgusted. How could any girl actually allow someone to touch her in that manner!

Shaking her head fiercely Sango cried once more, "I hate him!" and then vowed that she wouldn't touch food until the contest was over. She would rather starve than eat anything that monster concocted.

'I will never succumb to my father's wishes,' Sango said softly but as feverentely as a prayer.

XOXOXOXOX

For once brief moment Miroku had felt Sango's lovely rear. The next second she had screamed 'pervert' and slapped him breaking her vow of silence. And the next thing her new the people around him were cheering and Sango was looking at him as if he had just condemned her to death. He saw her run and nearly dashed after her but everyone was now swarming around him blocking him from pursuing her. He nearly fell forward when one man thumped him heartily on the back.

"Brilliant," the man said. "Absolutely brilliant!"

"Uh, thanks," Miroku said uncertainly.

"I've seen every single bloke try and get her to talk but no one every thought of that!" the man hollered with gusto. Leading him away from the mob and to the king and queen the man introduced himself as Kouga, the princess's cousin.

"Aunt," Kouga said bowing to the queen. "Uncle," he bowed to the king. "Glad I made it back in time to finally see Sango talk! Sorry I missed supper though."

"A pleasure as always Kouga," the king relied respectfully and then turned to Miroku. "Though I can't admit to being pleased at seeing my daughter groped, I must say I've never seen something so successful. If she hadn't talked I probably would have had you executed but I'm too thrilled right now to bother!"

"Heh heh heh," Miroku laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed at all the praise. He actually hadn't even intended on groping her, it just sort of happened.

The queen meanwhile just looked down disapprovingly from her throne and offered no praise, nor did she seem pleased at her daughter's first words.

"Thank you your majesty," Miroku said.

"Well I'm going to head off to the kitchens and see if I can get something to eat," Kouga said. "Miroku I'd like to talk with you."

"Certainly," Miroku replied bowing respectfully to their majesties and then following Kouga to the kitchens.

"So you're the princess's cousin?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Kouga said throwing the doors to the kitchen open and striding in, "and the general of their majesties army."

As Miroku looked around the kitchen he was surprised after such a large meal to find the place sparkling clean.

"Hello," Kouga called out. "Is anyone here?"

"I am," a strange form murmured and Kouga and Miroku gasped in shock to realise what they had taken to be a pile of furs as actually a girl. What she was wearing however was the most bizarre cloak either of them had seen. It seemed to be made up of a thousand different types of skin with no repetition in pattern.

"Who are you?" Kouga demanded.

"I am a poor child without a mother or father," the girl replied.

"What do you do in the palace?" Kouga asked.

"I am of no use except to have boots thrown at my head," the girl replied bowing her head.

"What is your name," Miroku inquired.

"My true name is Ayame," the girl replied. "But most call me Many-furred-creature."

"Well then Many-furred-creature," Kouga said. "I missed supper and I was wondering if there was anything left."

"I don't believe so but I could make you something if you would like," the creature replied.

"I would like that," Kouga bowed. "I'll wait here and watch if that's alright."

"Of course," the creature bowed.

"I think I'm going to return to my room," Miroku said. "I will talk with you soon Kouga."

"Congratulations Miroku," Kouga replied patting him on the shoulder. "I hardly know you but I think you have the best shot of actually getting through to Sango. Good luck."

"Thank you," Miroku bowed and exited the kitchen.

SLAP

Miroku raised a hand to his actually burned cheek and looked up to see Kagome glowering.

"I cannot believe you would stoop so low Miroku," Kagome growled.

"What are you angry about?" Inuyasha demanded appearing behind her. "It worked didn't it? He got the wench to speak!"

"Only because he had the audacity to feel her up in public I might add," Kagome snapped. "Do you have _any_ idea of how embarrassed she must be feeling right now!

"But it worked," Inuyasha protested. "Who cares how he did it as long as she talked?"

"**I** care you insensitive jerk!" Kagome cried and then stormed off muttering. "Men they're all the same. No wonder she doesn't want to get married!"

"What's she so upset about?" Inuyasha asked watching her storm out of the festivities.

"Not quite sure," Miroku murmured confused, as he rubbed his cheek. "I'm still trying to decide which slap hurt more."

"Probably Sango's," Inuyasha said wandering out into the hall with Miroku.

"Yeah, my cheek was still numb so when Kagome slapped me so it didn't hurt as much," Miroku agreed.

XOXOXOX

"Can I come in?" an unfamiliar voice asked from outside Sango's room.

"Go away," Sango called sullenly.

"Please?" the voice asked.

"Fine," Sango said and watched as a girl her age came through the door. She was defiantly pretty with gorgeous eyes and long black hair.

"Hi," the girl said timidly. "I know we haven't met before but I wondered if we could talk."

"It doesn't matter to me," Sango replied moving over on the bed so the girl would have room to sit as well.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," the girl said sitting down. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm Miroku's sister."

"You're related to that pervert?" Sango demanded harshly debating throwing the girl out.

"Unfortunately yes," the girl sighed. "I just came up here to apologise for my brother's audacity."

"I'm not sure if I can accept your apology," Sango murmured. "But I can forgive you for being related to him."

The girl named Kagome smiled, "thank you. I know it probably means nothing to you, but I slapped my brother for the first time ever."

"I hope he feels pain right now," Sango grinned grimly.

"Oh don't worry," Kagome laughed. "He will definitely be hurting in the morning."

"Serves the pervert right," Sango choked.

"He may be a bit perverted but he's a good guy Sango," Kagome said softly. "And I'm not just saying that because he's my brother and I don't want him killed."

"You know, the two of you look nothing alike," Sango observed.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Kagome sighed. "My sister and I however are a completely different story. We we're so alike my own mother had troubles differenciating between the two of us."

"You have a twin sister?" Sango asked curiously.

"Not anymore," Kagome sighed heavily. "She died a while ago."

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Sango said looking out the window. "My brother and I looked a lot alike too. We weren't twins though; he was two years younger than me."

"You must have been very close," Kagome concluded.

"Yes," Sango said getting up to go sit in her window seat. "I pray every night that he'll return. I would do anything to bring him back."

"Would your brother ever want you to be unhappy though?" Kagome asked rising to her feet.

"I would be unhappy if married to someone I didn't love," Sango replied sadly not taking her eyes off the horizon.

"How do you learn to love if you never open up your heart?" Kagome asked softly as she opened the door.

She was gone when Sango whirled around in surprise.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: _well huh? huh? What did you think? Anyone recognise Ayame's fairytale? It was my all time favourite as a kid. Always wished they would 'Dinsey-ise' it. Well I'm pretty excited I head off for a 12 day cruise down to Italy, Rome, Greece and Turkey! How totally awesome is THAT! Well please review and show your appreciation! Oh and I'm still looking for a beta reader! Please e-mail me if interested!_


	5. An Early Morning Dare

**Miroku and the Magical Coco Beans**

_Chapter 5 – An Early Morning Dare_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Grimm's Fairytales; I do however have the right to call this story plot my own._

* * *

Sango woke early the next morning intending to go for a ride to clear her head. She was halfway through putting her Robin Hood disguise on when she decided she just couldn't risk it. Not while Miroku was alive.

Reluctantly, Sango donned a dove grey ridding dress and a green cloak, for the first time in a long time she would go for a ride as Princess Sango. Looking at herself in the mirror Sango was amazed to see traces of circles under her eyes. Grabbing her brush, she ran it through her thick brown hair and then tied it back with a white ribbon. Silently, for the rest of the castle had yet to awaken, Sango descended the many stairs of her tower.

As she saddled Gypsy, Sango was able to see the sun just beginning to poke its sleepy head above the horizon. Leaping up upon Gypsy, Sango set off. The guards posted at the gate were momentarily startled by her appearance but they soon snapped smartly to attention and saluted her.

"Good morning princess," the first said.

Sango was about to ride past without saying anything but decided there really was no point not speaking now.

"Hello," she replied softly and inclined her head to both and rode off before either of the guards could recover from the shock

After allowing Gypsy some time to warm up, Sango put her into a gallop and allowed the crisp morning air to hit her face waking her up more effectively than any wash.

It seemed that they rode for hours before Sango sensed her horse's exhaustion and allowed her to settle back into a walk.

Breathing heavily from the exhilaration of the ride Sango looked up happily at the sunrise, a breathtaking pink.

"Red sky at night sailors delight, red sky in the morning sailors take warning," Sango said recalling the old adage.

"Do you believe that?" a voice asked curiously, startling her so horribly Sango nearly fell off Gypsy.

Catching herself, Sango whirled Gypsy around so that she could see Miroku eye to eye.

"What are you doing here," she demanded furiously. "Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to sneak up on people?"

"Oh Sango," he sighed walking his horse closer to hers. "You're not still mad about last night, are you?"

Sango merely glared her response and turned Gypsy around and began to walk off.

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh well," Miroku sighed and trotted up next to her. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to hear me out. I did get up extra early just so I could catch you."

"How did you know I was going out riding?" Sango asked. "I didn't until I woke up."

"I sensed you'd want to clear your head after everything that happened last night. And if you ask me nothing helps clear the head better than an early morning ride."

"I see," Sango said coldly, wondering once again if he was able to read her mind.

"Well, at least you're talking to me," Miroku winked at her. "That's an unexpected perk."

"If you keep bugging me, I won't," Sango growled.

"Would you call apologizing a bother?" Miroku asked innocently.

"I've only met you twice and yet even I can comprehend that you have no remorse over groping me in public. So, listening to someone prattle on about something they don't feel sorry about, I guess my answer would have to be yes. Not that I've heard much apologizing so far."

"For groping you, no," Miroku sighed, reluctantly. "You're not wrong; I do feel no remorse for that act, if it made you talk. For making you cry, Sango, yes I do."

"I didn't cry," Sango said in a matter of fact voice.

"You didn't?" Miroku echoed surprised.

"I don't cry over stupid things like that," Sango replied keeping her gaze straight ahead.

"Oh, I'm mistaken then," Miroku said. "You see when you fled the ballroom last night I thought I saw tears in your eyes."

"You're eyes must have been deceiving you," Sango murmured.

"Yes, you're right they must have been," Miroku agreed and said nothing more.

Sango looked over at him after a few seconds wondering if he was going to say anything or just sit there.

Miroku caught her looking at him and grinned and then looked back at the sunrise.

"It certainly is pretty, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," Sango acknowledged, suspicious of what he was getting at.

"You know," Miroku said slowly, "my father passed away on a morning just like this. I was only seven at the time but I can remember looking up after I had finished crying and seeing a brilliant pink sunrise. To me it promised better things were to come."

"Why are you telling me this," Sango asked. "If you're looking for pity, you're going about winning me the wrong way."

"I'm not looking for pity," Miroku murmured softly. "I was just saying what was on my mind."

Sango looked away for lack of a response. He always said the weirdest things, Sango wasn't sure if he was trying to win her hand or simply doing as he said, looking up at the sunrise.

After several breaths, Sango looked back over at him and asked "why are you doing this? Why? You know I can't let you win, right? Are you purposely trying to kill yourself?"

"You certainly are full of questions this morning, Sango," Miroku grinned. "Why the sudden curiosity, I thought you hated me?"

"I never said that," Sango said defensively.

"Oh, then my sister must have been mistaken, she mentioned that when she visited you last night you were having a little tantrum throwing pillows and whatnot all around your room crying out, "I hate him!" repeatedly."

Sango blushed, embarrassed that Kagome had mentioned that to her brother. "Alright fine," Sango said. "I do hate you. I'm just wondering, why you're being so stupid."

"A pretty face can make men do stupid things," Miroku winked at her knowingly. "A face as beautiful as yours, Sango can make men suicidal."

"If I were you, I would go home Miroku," Sango said, trying to sound calm and composed, which was difficult to do since her heart was beating extremely fast.

"Ok," Miroku grinned. "I'll race you."

"Race me?" Sango echoed confused.

"You said to go home, correct?" Miroku said.

"Yes," Sango said slowly.

"Well, my new home is Tristania, so I offered to race you," Miroku replied, knowing full well he had managed to confuse her. "Well, that is if you think you're up to it."

"Of course I am, but I meant that-" Sango snapped but was cut off as he galloped past her towards the towers of the castle which were visible in the distance. "Idiot," she grumbled.

"You're loosing Sango!" Miroku called back mockingly. "Is it too late to say winner gets to choose the prize?"

"Not at all," Sango called back and put Gypsy into a gallop. She would teach him, ignorant male, thinking he could beat the best horse woman in the kingdom. And true to her reputation, Sango soon caught up with Miroku and flashed him a brief smirk before she passed him.

Miroku's smile brightened as he watched Sango surpass him. "Perfect, she's falling for my trap," he thought delightedly.

By the time Miroku arrived back at the stables, Sango was halfway through bushing Gypsy down.

"Well, my darling, Sango," Miroku sighed dramatically upon entering the stables. "I see now that your horseman ship is much better than mine."

"So, you admit you loose?" Sango asked startled. Every time she had raced someone, they had always had plenty of excuses for why she had beaten them.

"Well, of course," Miroku grinned. "You quite clearly beat me. I have no qualms about admitting defeat to one as skilled as you."

"So, I guess I get to choose the prize," Sango replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, you may dare me to do anything you please," Miroku said, throwing his hand to his forehead. "Inflict your worst on me, Sango; I am prepared to take any blow."

"A dare you say?" Sango said evilly.

"Yes, well, short of quitting the competition for your hand that is," Miroku agreed.

"Darn," Sango swore. "You said anything!"

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, however there are plenty of other horrors you could inflict upon me, if you so choose."

"Why not money?" Sango asked curious. "That's what most people claim as a prize."

"Where is the fun in money to people like us, Sango?" Miroku asked. "We have everything we could possibly desire. Dares are far more entertaining, my sister has inflicted many horrible ones upon me. If you want some good ideas, I suggest you go to her. She will be more than willing to help you think of something."

"And you're willingly telling me this?" Sango scoffed. "You and your sister probably have cooked something up. No, I know exactly what I'm going to dare you to do."

"And what is that?" Miroku smiled. If he could do the most horrible thing Sango could imagine without breaking his word, it would be bound to increase her trust in him. Though now that he caught the evil glint in Sango's pretty eyes, maybe he should be more afraid…

"Miroku," Sango said slowly, revelling in her cruelty. "I dare you to dress as a woman at tonight's ball."

Miroku recoiled in surprise and in horror. Him! A Woman! Never! Who ever knew Sango was so malicious.

"Sango," he said gravely. "You wound my pride, but I will do as you dare. I've never turned one down yet. I have no intention of letting this be the first. So, for you, my dove, my pearl, I shall be a woman for the night."

"Good," Sango said. "Oh and one more thing when I say woman, I mean no one must know your true identity, you must dress, act and even speak like a lady."

"May I make one request?" Miroku gulped, daunted by the horror.

"Why certainly," Sango smiled sweetly.

"Can my sister help me?" Miroku asked. "I don't think I could pull off a very realistic woman without her."

"I'll have to think about that," Sango replied. "I will help you, if you need it."

"Where am I to get a dress though?" Miroku protested.

"I'll find one," Sango promised. "I dared Kohaku to do this once, it's fairly easy."

"But um…Sango," Miroku said blushing furiously.

"Why Miroku, are you feeling alright?" Sango asked innocently.

"What will I do about my…manly figure?" Miroku asked embarrassed. "There's no way I'm going to be able to pull this off convincing people that my ever so manly figure belongs to a woman."

"Well, we'll just have to try, won't we," Sango replied winking.

Miroku had been about to ask whether make-up was part of the dare when Sango winked. That simple wink nearly stopped his heart. He suddenly became aware of how beautiful Sango looked there, with slightly fly-away hair and the soft glow of the rising sun reflecting off of her face. She couldn't have looked more like an angel if she had tried, and Miroku knew he was in love.

Miroku slowly nodded and Sango grinning, more evilly than a sprite, pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "I'll see you later then Miroku," Sango teased. "Or should I say Mira?"

Gulping, Miroku remembered his manners and bowed politely and said, "Princess Mira it is."

"Perfect, well, I'm off to train," Sango grinned and mockingly saluted him.

"Oh, are you going to train right now as well?" Miroku asked innocently.

"Don't tell me you are too?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, do you really think I'd pass up on the opportunity to see you train, even if I hadn't been?" Miroku countered.

"Good point," Sango said.

"Maybe after you warm up we could have a little fight," Miroku suggested.

"What type of weapon?" Sango asked.

"How about swords," Miroku said.

"Sounds good, same prize as last time?" Sango asked.

"Most defiantly," Miroku assured her.

"Looking forward to choosing the dare again," Sango teased.

"I wouldn't count on it," warned Miroku wagging a finger at her. "I'm a much better swordsman than I am horseman."

"I would hope so, or I would win in less than a heartbeat."

"That you would," Miroku agreed finishing brushing Shadow down. "Are you finished?"

"Yes," Sango said, eying Gypsy thoughtfully. "Give me half an hour to prepare before meeting me in the ring.

"Certainly," Miroku bowed. "Half an hour it is. That should give me ample time to eat a hearty breakfast."

"Suit yourself," Sango replied and walked past him. "I might use the time to change if I were you. But then again that's just me"

Miroku looked down at his riding clothes and realised the truth of her words. They were suitable for riding definitely; for fighting not a hope. "Oh dear," Miroku sighed. "I better hurry." Breaking into a jog he thought to himself, just think of it as a warm-up, just thinking of having to run to your room a warm-up.

As she started to stretch Sango smiled wickedly, "serves him right, challenging me to a fight in his princely clothes."

As she stretched her hamstrings she noticed what appeared to be a hunched over animal scurrying across the grounds, this was no animal Sango was familiar with however. Squinting, she recognized the fur of a fox on the left shoulder and the skin of a white rabbit on the bottom fringe. It must be a person, Sango thought.

"Excuse me," Sango called and the person froze.

"Yes, milady?" asked a voice that was most defiantly feminine. She sounds about my age, Sango thought. But if she's so young, why does she wear that cloak? Is she perhaps horribly disfigured?

"Come here a moment," Sango said kindly positive now that this person was female. The body under the cloak had to be a woman for it was too small to be a man. "I've never seen you before. Do you work at the palace?"

"Yes, milady," the girl said. "In the kitchens."

"Please, call me Sango. What is your name?" Sango asked.

"Most call me Many-furred creature," the girl murmured.

"What is your real name?" Sango asked kindly.

"Ayame," the girl replied.

"How old are you?" Sango asked.

"Eighteen," Ayame replied.

"Same as myself," Sango said thoughtfully. "You're not simply a peasant are you?"

"Milady!" Ayame exclaimed shocked. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're too cultured, that's why," Sango replied trying to catch a glimpse of the girl under the hood. All she was able to see was a single lock of fiery red hair. "Who are you really?"

"I have no use except to have boots thrown at my head," the girl said miserably.

"Ayame," Sango said. "Is there a reason, why you hide under that cloak?"

"I don't want anyone to see me," the girl replied.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because I'm cursed," she said coldly.

"Somehow I don't believe you," Sango said. "Your story sounds convincing but there's something that you're not telling me. I grew up in a court where everything that comes out of someone's mouth is both lies and the truth at the same time. Believe me, I can sense these things." Sango paused waiting for the girl to respond. When she didn't Sango said softly. "You can trust me, I have no one to tell."

"Very well, this is why I'm cursed" the girl replied straightening under the cloak and flinging the hood back. Sango gasped as fiery locks, similar to the one she had glimpsed, cascaded down the girl's shoulders, she lifted her emerald green eyes and looked Sango square in the eyes. As Sango looked at her, she realised that this girl was absolutely beautiful.

"Now, do you understand?" Ayame asked. "My beauty is my curse. No one but you, I think, could ever comprehend why I hide my beauty." Slowly, she drew the hood back up covering her hair but not her face. "Ever since coming to this castle, I've never let another soul look at me. For the first time in my life, my beauty hasn't blinded those who meet me, and influenced how they treat me."

Sango nodded very slowly and then smiled, "I knew I would like you."

Ayame took a step back surprised. "What?"

"I really don't know how I knew," Sango smiled. "I just knew there was something more to you."

"If it means anything," Ayame murmured. "I respected you and that's why I came to this castle."

"Let me guess," Sango joked. "You heard of the fierce warrior princess stories."

Ayame blushed and looked at the ground. "Yes," she admitted.

"Do you know how to fight?" Sango asked.

"A little," Ayame said.

"Do you want to learn?" Sango asked.

"Are you kidding!" Ayame exclaimed. "I'd love to!"

"Hmm," Sango replied thoughtfully. So, here was another woman who simply didn't want to sit back and let life pass her by. "How about I meet you tonight at the ball, it would be a perfect time to talk about something important. No one will think twice about me talking to another noble, and it will also give me an excuse to not dance. Do you have a dress?"

"Yes," Ayame said slowly. "I brought some with me. I'm responsible for cooking part of this evening's supper though. How will I sneak away?"

"Beg the head cook to let you go watch the ball," Sango said. "Most servants are excused to go and watch, so long as none of them can be seen by the guests. Most dishes have to be finished before the supper even starts, so once you finish cooking, beg the head cook to let you go. He's a real softy, so he'll probably say you can go for an hour or so as long as you're back before the remaining dishes need to be done. Quickly clean up once you've got the ok and enter the ball room with a false name. I'll have the page add you to the list so there's no need to worry. You can stay for some dancing and then disappear. Sound like a plan?"

Ayame smiled. "Have you done this before?" she asked.

"No," Sango grinned. "That's what makes this so exciting."

"Should I wear a mask?" Ayame asked.

"Why?" Sango asked. "No one will recognise you, if you continue to wear your cloak while you work."

"I guess," Ayame said.

"You better hurry back before my newest suitor spots you," Sango said.

"I'll see you tonight then," Ayame smiled.

"Sounds good," Sango replied returning to her stretches as Ayame hurried off in the direction of the kitchens. Once she had finished, she thought, better go get changed, fighting in a skirt won't be much fun. When she returned she was wearing her fighting costume that she had designed herself. The outfit consisted of a stretchy black fabric and flexible armour across her stomach, lower legs, elbows and shoulders. It covered everything as not to be indecent, yet it was flexible so it didn't restrict her movement.

If only it wasn't so skin tight, Sango thought biting her lower lip. The pervert is gonna die of happiness. Sure enough, just as Sango was debating changing, Miroku appeared in the arena wearing a simple pair of black breaches and a loose white shirt. As much as Sango hated to admit it he looked good, and practical. She saw him smile at her outfit, and that only made her angry. No wonder Ayame had chosen to hide her beauty, what with lecherous men like Miroku leering at you all the time.

"Love the outfit Sango," Miroku grinned. "Did you design it yourself?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," Sango snapped.

"No need to get angry," Miroku said soothingly. "I was just going to say you look very nice."

"Thank you," Sango said through gritted teeth. She defiantly wasn't going to hold back, she was going to make him wish he had never challenged her to a fight.

"If you just give me a few minutes to warm up, I'll be ready," Miroku said, plopping himself down on the ground and reaching over with ease to touch his toes.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Sango asked trying to fill the silence.

"My father," Miroku replied. "He was one of the best swordsmen in the land."

"Well, that's not too uncommon," Sango replied.

"What do you mean," Miroku asked, momentarily forgetting he was pretending to be royalty.

"I'm not sure about your kingdom but here and in the surrounding kingdoms, it's common for the sons of wealthy parents to be taught from a young age how to wield a sword, by the best teachers their money can afford. My brother was the best in our kingdom, and when I expressed a desire to learn how to wield a sword, he was the only one willing to teach me, even though my parents could have afforded anyone."

"Oh," Miroku said. "You're lucky to have had such a wonderful brother."

"I didn't have one," Sango corrected. "I have."

"My apologies, I didn't mean it in the way I think you think I did," Miroku said. "I was simply saying that you're lucky to have a caring sibling, I never had that opportunity."

"What about Kagome," Sango asked. "She seems to care about you."

I really should just shut my mouth, Miroku thought wistfully. All I seem to do is keep digging myself deeper into this hole.

"Kagome is from my father's second marriage," Miroku said, creating a lie on the spot. "We're half-siblings."

"That would explain why you look so different," Sango observed.

"Yes," Miroku said getting to his feet and beginning to stretch his arms. "It certainly would, wouldn't it?"

"You almost finished stretching?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not quite yet," Miroku smiled. He really hated lying to Sango, it made his insides wither and shrink. "I'd hate to pull a muscle before this evening."

"I can't wait to see how people treat you," Sango smiled. I wonder just how ugly he'll look.

"Any bets on how many men ask me to dance?" Miroku joked.

"My bet is none," Sango said, pursing her lips in anticipation.

"Oh, I'm betting at least ten," Miroku smiled.

"Someone's certainly cocky, aren't they," Sango scowled, wondering if Miroku had any manly pride whatsoever.

"No, not cocky, optimistic," Miroku corrected. "There's a difference."

"Sure," Sango sighed rolling her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Ok," Miroku replied after a moment. "I think I'm ready to go."

"About time," Sango muttered. "I can only fight for half an hour now."

"I didn't take that long," Miroku pouted.

Looking at the adorable expression on his face, Sango nearly giggled. "You're right, you actually didn't," she conceded.

"Thank you," Miroku said gallantly. "So, what are the rules?"

"You have to stay in the ring or you forfeit," Sango said indicating to the perimeters of the sand pit. We fight till third blood, someone forfeits or, in today's case, time runs out. Everything else is fair game, even hand to hand combat if we both loose our swords."

"Sounds simple enough," Miroku sighed. "I just regret that you're expecting me to cut you all up to win. Question, do you have a sword I could use mine was stolen."

"You don't fight that way back home?" Sango asked sceptically, crossing to the weapon's rack and tossing him a sword. Where she had travelled it had always been until third blood.

"Well normally, yes," Miroku said and much to Sango's admiration tested the quality of the blade by testing the balance. "Very good quality, by the way, but as I was saying, normally I wouldn't ever fight a girl, so the idea of having to mar a vision of loveliness like yourself goes against everything I believe in."

"Well, that's too bad for you then," Sango said loosing patience and sinking into fighting stance. "I fight just as well as any man, so if you hold back you're going to get hurt." Tired of talking Sango launched herself into an attack, intended to cut your opponents upper thigh.

In the very nick of time, Miroku managed to block her attack. Finding her sword blocked, Sango quickly shifted to attack Miroku's left arm and he neatly sidestepped. And that is how it went for a while, Sango would attack and Miroku would either block or sidestep.

"You can't ever hope to win if you never attack," Sango growled.

"I'm still trying to decide the best way to disarm you," Miroku smiled.

"Good luck," Sango scoffed. "Kohaku was the only one ever able to disarm me and even **he** only managed it twice!"

"We'll see," Miroku said, thoughtfully studying her every attack. "We'll see. I figured I'd give you a chance to actually get a workout."

Annoyed by his confidence and the fact he hardly seemed to be exhausted even though she had been attacking him with some of her best moves, Sango attacked with more energy than she had previously. Stupid, conceited jerk, she thought angrily clashing swords with him once more.

"Attack me damn it!" Sango yelled.

"As you wish," Miroku replied and instantly Sango felt the shift in his blocks. Everything in his demeanour changed. No longer was he smiling, everything about him radiated concentration. Not realizing she had left herself open at the last attack, Sango was surprised when she was forced to take a step back. The shift of power was almost visible, no longer was it Miroku blocking, now all Sango could do was block as he attacked again and again using his superior strength to overpower her.

Gulping, Sango realized that he hadn't been kidding when he said he was a much better swordsman that horse rider, no matter what she tried she couldn't seem to attack all she could do was block and parry. Risking a glance over her shoulder Sango calculated the distance to the boarder of the ring to only be about 5 meters. So, that's his plan, Sango thought her brow furrowing in annoyance; he plans on forcing me out of the ring.

"It's not going to work," she snarled, blocking his attack and spinning around and dashing back to the center of the ring. "I won't let you force me out of the ring."

"Whoever said that that was my plan?" Miroku asked wiping sweat from his forehead. "I was simply trying to tire you out. But now that we've paused for breath I think I should point out that we might want to call it quits."

"Why?" Sango demanded, raising her sword.

"Because we've been fighting for just short of half an hour," Miroku replied wiping a trickle of sweat off his brow. "I'm flattered that you lost track of time because of me."

"Are you serious!" Sango exclaimed, looking to the clock tower. "You're right! Shoot I've got to go and get dressed."

"Maybe we could continue the fight tomorrow morning?" Miroku asked, sheathing his sword and following Sango to the weapon's rack.

"Only, if you're prepared to wake up this early," Sango said, breathing heavily as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Throwing Miroku a smile that nearly stopped his heart she added, "regardless of how horrible your hangover is."

Sango nearly laughed at how he winced. But after a moments consideration he sighed and nodded his head. Turning to her, he leaned his arm up against the wall and said, "if it gives me the opportunity to spend quality time with you, Sango I'm willing to do anything. Even wake up with a hangover, which will probably be the worst one I've had in a while."

"And why is that?" Sango asked, splashing cold water of her face from the pump.

"Because I'm planning on getting very, _very_ drunk tonight," Miroku explained, trying to keep his face straight. "I'm going to need to if you expect me to dance with other men."

Sango raised her hand to her mouth to cover her smile. "I'll drop a dress off at your rooms later," Sango said once she was sure she wouldn't laugh. "I also decided that you can ask your sister for help. But no one else, got that?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Miroku said sinking to his knees and kissing her hand as he poured out his profuse thanks.

Sango hastily pulled her hand away and wiped it on her outfit, "oh, get up you ninny."

"Thank you, Sango," Miroku said, bowing deeply as he rose to his feet. "Without Kagome I would have no idea how to apply any make-up or style my hair or even get dressed for that matter!"

"I would hope you wouldn't know how," Sango said dryly walking past him to return to her rooms. "I'll see you this evening then."

"Oh and Sango by the way," Miroku called after her forcing her to turn.

"Yes?" she asked.

"May I request a pink dress?" Miroku called out.

Sango had to remind herself repeatedly that ladies didn't snort. Pursing her lips, she forced herself not to laugh as she asked, "any particular reason why?"

"Yes, actually there is," Miroku smiled. "I've always wondered what I'd look like in pink."

"I'm sure you'll look lovely," Sango assured him.

"Does that mean you'll get me a pink dress?" Miroku asked hopefully waggling his eyebrows.

"I'll see what I can do," Sango called out. "But only because I'm dying to know the exact same thing now."

Watching her walk off, Miroku decided that telling her about his suspicion of Kohaku still being alive would be better if put off until another day. Tomorrow, he promised himself, after our early morning exercise, I'll go investigate my theory.

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note:

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had a touch of tragedy and a touch of writers block going on. I hope you can forgive me, I'm almost finished my story A Bride's Request a Bridesmaid's Promise so soon I'll be able to work on this one more. I promise to have the next chapter out by the end of November and that is a promise. Ciao for now and please review. I value your opinions and if you have any fairytales you hope for me to incorporate please say so in your lovely reviews cuz I'm always looking for new twists and I'm still trying to figure out the ending soooooo yeah. Please review…really deep down I'm nothing more than a review monster … and by that I don't mean I'm gonna come track you down if you don't review simply I'm a sort of monster like the ever adorable cookie-monster. I absolutely love reviews I can never get enough._

_Everyone say thank you to Mary my absolutely wonder and amazing beta-reader!_

_Review! _


	6. Secrets and Scorched Sleeves

**Miroku and the Magical Coco Beans** -written by _Shamanic Destiny_

**Chapter 6 – Secrets and Scorched Sleeves**

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or the fairytales

* * *

_

"Miroku, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" an angry voice demanded.

Miroku whirled around giving his best imitation of a surprised lady. "Excuse me?" he asked in the most feminine voice he could manage. "Pardon me? You must be mistaken my good sir, I am Princess Mira. I don't know this Miroku you speak of."

"Cut the crap, Miroku," Inuyasha growled, grabbing Miroku's arm and dragging him to a secluded corner of the ball room. "Now that we're alone tell me exactly what you're doing wearing that…that…monstrosity."

Looking down at the frilly and extremely lacy pink dress he was wearing, Miroku sighed. "I lost a dare. That's all."

"That's all?" Inuyasha asked eyebrow twitching. "You do realize that if the princess catches you dressed like that there is no possible hope of winning her hand, right?"

"If the lovely lady Sango catches me wearing anything **but** this," Miroku said softly. "I'd have no chance at winning her hand."

"You mean…" Inuyasha trailed off meaningfully.

"Yes, Princess Sango was the one who dared me," Miroku hissed blushing. "If you blow my cover though, I'm dead. It looks suspicious the two of us standing here all alone, so if you want to talk you'll have to dance with me."

Inuyasha was so appalled by the idea he didn't react fast enough and the next thing he knew Miroku had dragged him out onto the dance floor. Realizing he'd look like an idiot if he ran off, Inuyasha grumbled a curse on all of Miroku's family. Reluctantly Inuyasha placed his hand on Miroku's waist, wishing the floor would just swallow him up when Miroku fluttered his fan in a flirtatious manner.

"I'm going to kill you, Miroku," Inuyasha grumbled. "Master or not."

"Oh now, now, Inuyasha no need to get hostile. Plus, we both know you could never do such a thing so there's no point saying so," Miroku teased in the same feminine voice that made Inuyasha's sensitive ears feel like exploding.

"Does Kagome know you're dressed like this?" Inuyasha sighed, changing the subject as he twirled Miroku around.

"Why, of course," Miroku giggled, making Inuyasha suddenly feel nauseous. Miroku really should have practiced how real women acted with Kagome if he was going to try and pass as one, Inuyasha mentally groaned. The poor guy was quite delusional if he thought all women went around acting the way he was right now.

"Kagome was the one who helped me to do my make-up and she did my hair as well," Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha's shoulders drooped; he could only pray that the dance would end soon. The humiliation was threatening to kill him.

"What exactly are you wearing on your head?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a wig," Miroku whispered proudly. "Sango loaned it to me. It suits me doesn't it?"

Inuyasha snorted. "It would look much better on an actual woman," he said.

"Be nice Inuyasha," Miroku pouted. "Just because your hair is long enough to be a woman's don't begrudge me my wig."

"You are most definitely the biggest idiot I know," Inuyasha groaned.

"Oh dear, the song is nearly over," Miroku said making Inuyasha want to leap for joy. "Now, who will I dance with?"

"I have no idea," Inuyasha replied. "All I know is it won't be me."

Just as the dance ended and Miroku curtsied to Inuyasha, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around hoping that it might be someone who would ask him to dance, however he was even more delighted to discover Sango standing there.

Miroku felt his jaw drop slightly at how beautiful Sango looked. She was wearing an emerald green dress with a square neckline and a full skirt that swished with every step she took. The emerald necklace that hung from her graceful neck probably could have fed an entire village for a year.

"You look lovely Mira," Sango smiled for the sake of those people watching their conversation. "It's been a long time since I've seen you, come talk with me."

"Sango," Miroku curtsied glad to have an excuse to call her simply by her first name. "You look lovely this evening."

"Why, thank you Mira," Sango smiled. "So do you."

"So, as you can see I haven't backed out of your dare," Miroku sighed.

"I do see that you told your friend Inuyasha however," Sango said tapping her velvet slipper.

"I didn't tell him, I swear," Miroku protested. "He knew the second he saw me."

"Hmmmm," Sango said pursing her lips together and raising an eyebrow.

"He did! I really do swear," Miroku said.

Sango smiled and said lightly, "I guessed as much. Remind me to compliment Kagome tonight, she did an amazing job. She made you look like a semi-beautiful woman."

"Yes," Miroku admitted. "If it weren't for Kagome there would have been no hope of passing me off as a princess."

"Well, I guess we'll have to see if anyone falls for your little trick," Sango said startling when Kouga appeared beside her and asked, "what little trick?"

"Oh, nothing Kouga," Sango choked. "Please may I introduce you to my friend, Princess Mira."

"Princess Mira," Kouga said warmly taking Miroku's hand and bringing it to his lips. "May I be bold and say that you look very lovely tonight." Looking at Miroku, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "do I know you from somewhere? You look vaguely familiar."

"You must be mi-" Miroku began in his girlish voice but Sango cut him off hurriedly.

"You probably remember her from when she visited ten years ago," Sango said patting Kouga heavily on the shoulder.

"You're probably right," Kouga nodded, looking Miroku up and down.

"Well, if you two will excuse me," Miroku said curtsying not liking the way Kouga was looking at him. "I really must go introduce myself to more people."

"Not so fast Mira," Kouga said grabbing his wrist. "I came over here with the intention of asking you to dance. Please, wait a bit longer before you disappear."

Miroku gulped and was about to say he really didn't feel like dancing but Sango nudged him and said "I'm sure Mira would love to dance with you Kouga, wouldn't you Mira."

"Of course," Miroku smiled as he placed his hand gently on Kouga's arm thoroughly annoyed at Sango for cornering him into dancing with Kouga. "I would love to."

"So," Kouga said as the dance began. "How do you like our country?"

"I like it very much," Miroku replied trying to sound shy. "It's been a long time since I last visited and I must say things have changed quite a bit."

"That they have. You're extremely muscular for a woman," Kouga said after feeling Miroku's muscles under the puffy sleeves of the dress.

"Why, thank you," Miroku said trying not to panic. "I really do try hard to stay fit."

"You're very much like Sango then," Kouga commented. "Her father and I could never keep her away from the training hall."

"Why would you try to do that!" Miroku asked.

"Her mother never believed it was proper for a princess to wield a sword," Kouga explained. "So, we all tried to keep her away from the training but my cousin's headstrong, almost too much for her own good. I assume you've heard about the competition."

"The one for Sango's hand?" Miroku asked, trying desperately to look innocent, as he fluttered his eyelashes at Kouga.

"Yes, it was only yesterday that she began talking again," Kouga said. "It's a pity you missed such a happy time. Speaking of that though, I've yet to see Miroku." Luckily Kouga was too busy scanning the room to notice his partner tense.

"I'm sorry," Miroku said deciding to play the ignorant clueless damsel he would ask who Miroku was then try and steer the conversation in a new direction. "Who is Miroku?"

"He's the newest suitor," Kouga explained, still busily looking for Miroku.

"What's he like?" Miroku asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'll admit his methods of getting Sango to talk were a little unorthodox, but I personally like him. I haven't had the chance to talk with him much, but I think he's got the best chance out of anyone. Shame he hasn't showed up or I'd introduce him to you, I wonder where he is?"

Recognizing the end of the dance was imminent Miroku said, "Thank you, very much for dancing with me Kouga."

"It was nothing at all," Kouga said winking, causing Miroku to feel nauseous. "I'm always willing to dance with a pretty woman."

Bowing, Kouga took Miroku's hand gracefully and placed a kiss upon it. "Farewell Princess Mira. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

"I will," Miroku said, forcing himself to smile. "Thank you." Then slowly he turned and began to walk slowly back over to Sango.

"How'd that go?" she asked innocently.

"Absolutely horrible," Miroku shuddered. "If anyone else asks me to dance I believe I will reply that I'm not feeling very well."

"I saw he kissed your hand," Sango smiled.

"I know he did," Miroku admitted. And then threw his hand to his forehead dramatically, "the memory will haunt my nightmares for decades to come."

"Oh, come on," Sango rolled her eyes. "He's not that horrible.

"You try dancing with him while he's looking you up and down like a piece of lovely meat," Miroku muttered, as a servant offered them each a glass of wine.

Just then Sango caught a glimpse of fiery haired figure beginning to descend the staircase. Turning, she smiled as Ayame hesitantly made her way down the staircase capturing everyone's attention as their eyes fell captive to the beauty beyond compare. Her dress was exquisite; wherever the light hit the dress would glitter as if it was made of starlight. She had taken the time to braid strings of pearls through her glorious hair and many were debating which was more gorgeous, the woman or the dress she wore. Self conscious, Ayame looked nervously around the room until her gaze fell on Sango and Sango noticed her shoulders relaxed slightly. Smiling, Ayame made a beeline straight to Sango's side.

"Now, that you've experienced how horrible it feels being leered at," Sango murmured to Miroku, as she took a sip of the lovely fruit wine, she watched Ayame approach, "perhaps you might consider closing your mouth. If it stays open much longer you might find it full of bugs. They have a nasty habit of flying into things left wide open."

Jolted out of his reverie, Miroku hastily shut his mouth. Sango was right, now that he knew what women went through he really must make an effort not to stare so.

"Good evening, your majesty," Ayame said executing a flawless curtsy that left even Sango feeling a tad jealous. A feeling which she quickly rejected a moment later, she had no reason to feel jealous of Ayame. Now that she thought about it however, Sango realized it must not only have been men that Ayame struggled with but with women also.

Oddly enough, once he had gotten over the initial shock of Ayame's beauty, Miroku found he had very little attraction towards the beautiful redhead and even stranger still found himself compelled not to ask her to bear his children.

"Good evening Ayame," Sango replied. "Please allow me to introduce you to Princess Mira."

Ayame raised her eyebrow at that. "Is this some sort of test?" she asked, looking Miroku up and down. "Because that most certainly is not a girl."

Sango and Miroku both winced at her bluntness, Miroku looked to Sango to see how she would respond. "You're right," Sango whispered after a moment. "I shouldn't have tried to fool you."

"I'm dressed this way because I was dared to," Miroku blurted out and then quickly snapped his mouth shut when Sango glared at him. "Believe me; I would not be wearing this dress if that was not the case."

"You're the one who dared him, I presume?" Ayame asked Sango her interested piqued.

"Who else," Sango teased. "This way I get to see him humiliated, have him understand the horrors we women face on a daily basis and I have the most convenient excuse not to dance with him."

"Why did you dare him in the first place?" Ayame asked.

"Simply because I discovered a long time ago that gambling with dares is much more interesting, compared to money," Miroku answered.

"Very interesting, I'll admit, I agree with you," Ayame said.

"Well, if you ladies will excuse me," Miroku said giving them both a wobbly curtsy. "I would like to go speak with my sister. She looks lonely."

"Oh, Lady Kagome?" Sango asked, looking over at the girl who did indeed look uncertain of what to do. "Invite her to come speak with Ayame and myself, I do believe she'll find the subject very interesting."

"As her majesty requests," Miroku said nodding.

"I've told you I dislike that title immensely, especially when it comes out of your mouth," Sango glared.

"I know," Miroku smiled. "I do it just to annoy you. You look so pretty when you get angry." With a jovial wave, Miroku walked off leaving both Sango and Ayame feeling slightly unnerved.

"I take it that's Miroku," Ayame asked, "your newest suitor?"

"Yes," Sango sighed. "I have no idea what to make of him. He has the habit of saying the most unsettling things every time we seem to talk."

"I don't know what to make of him either, apart from the fact he obviously likes to play with your mind," Ayame said, watching him speak with the black haired woman Sango had called Kagome.

"So, this Kagome girl is his sister?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling she'll be in the same boat as us. She doesn't look like some pretty wallflower to me, whatever curse she claims she's under," Sango said.

"Good evening," Kagome said happily as she neared the two women.

"Hello Kagome," Sango replied civilly. "How are you enjoying the ball?"

"Oh, I'm having the time of my life! I just love balls don't you they're so…exciting and happy!" Kagome replied perkily.

"You actually like this torture?" Ayame asked disgusted, shooting Sango a look that clearly said what she thought of this girl.

"Kagome allow me to introduce you to my friend Ayame," Sango said watching her closely, everyone made mistakes but something about Kagome wasn't sitting right with her.

"Oh, hello Ayame," Kagome said curtsying and smiling a smile bright enough to blind. "I just love your dress, wher_ever_ did you get something that gorgeous?"

"Oh this," Ayame said fingering her dress. "My father had it made for my last birthday."

"Well, tell him it's absolutely stunning," Kagome replied.

"Ayame and I noticed you weren't dancing," Sango commented.

"Oh," Kagome exclaimed flustered at the change of subject. "Well, you see I don't typically dance because of my curse; I bruise at the littlest thing."

"Cut the act Kagome," Sango said with a sigh. "I know you're not half the ditz you're pretending to be."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Kagome asked fluttering her fan.

"You don't need to pretend to be all perky with Ayame and I," Sango said. "I know you're a smart, intelligent, young women whom if I'm correct doesn't like to be pushed around. You brought me down a few notches last night, something that hasn't happened in a while. You don't have to act dumb with us."

Kagome's eyes blinked once warily, then her smile faded to a small natural grin. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh and opened her eyes which now held a mischievous spark.

"Sorry, I needed to test you," Kagome said slowly. "I hope you understand."

"Perfectly," Sango grinned.

"I needed to double check that Miroku wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life," Kagome sighed. "After last night I need to double check that he's risking his life for a girl that deserves him."

"Why does it matter to you," Ayame asked smiling at the transformation. Already, she was feeling something close to kinship to this raven haired girl.

"Because…" Kagome paused. "I know I can't make him change his mind, he's perfectly set on winning your hand. I just needed to know for myself that you're something more than just some spoiled princess."

"And did I pass?" Sango asked.

"I haven't quite decided if you're worth him dying for," Kagome said slowly. "But I think I've defiantly decided that you're not just a spoiled princess."

"Well, that's a small relief," Sango laughed. "If you actually thought that I was spoiled I wouldn't have been able to tell something."

"Tell me what?" Kagome asked.

"About my idea," Sango smiled and then lowered her voice. "I'm working on assembling a group of women who share the same goal."

"And this goal is…" Kagome prompted intrigued. Ayame said nothing but it was clear from the look in her eyes she was listening to every syllable.

"Equality and peace," Sango said. "I want to start showing the world that women aren't as weak as we're made out to be. I want to create a group of women who can fight, ride horses, and protect our land."

"You've had a lot of time to think about this, haven't you?" Ayame asked.

"More than enough," Sango replied with a smirk.

"You're parents will actually allow this?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Well they won't be queen and king much longer. Soon they'll realize that they're growing too old to rule and so they'll be forced to hand it over to me, whether I'm married or not," Sango replied bluntly.

"Kagome have you had any formal training?" Sango asked.

"Nothing formal," Kagome answered honestly. "I taught myself how to shoot a bow and arrow though. I'm pretty decent when it comes to hitting what I want."

"You'll have to show me some time," Sango said. "And how about you Ayame?"

"I'm skilled at horseback riding," Ayame said thoughtfully. "I can throw a dagger with precision and I can use an axe but that's about it. Oh I guess I should mention that my reflexes are pretty good too, better than most men I know."

"Hmmm," Sango said thoughtfully. "It looks like the three of us will make a perfect training team. Kagome could teach the trainees how to shoot a bow and arrow, Ayame you could teach the trainees how to ride the horses and I could teach them sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat and strategy."

"Aren't you forgetting something that just a touch crucial?" Ayame asked.

"What?" Sango demanded. "I've thought it all through, I need three nobles to teach the other girls that we'll recruit. So far you three are the only ones I've found whose heads aren't filled with dresses and getting married."

"Not that," Ayame said. "It concerns Kagome. If her brother dies, correct me Kagome if I'm wrong, but I don't think she will want to stay here any longer."

"She's right," Kagome conceded when Sango looked reproachfully at her. "I'd be too upset to remain here. And even if I did decide to remain I would be far to distraught."

"Damn," Sango swore vehemently causing both Ayame and Kagome to raise their eyebrows. "I forgot about him. Kagome are you sure there's no way to convince him to back out?"

"Positive, for some reason Miroku refuses to listen to reason," Kagome sighed when Sango made no comment, Kagome slowly asked in a wavering voice hardly above a whisper. "How likely are his chances of winning?"

"Slim to none," Sango answered firmly but as gently as she could. "I won't give you false hope Kagome, if Miroku stays in this competition he will die. I refuse to marry anyone."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome bit her bottom lip and Sango and Ayame could both clearly see tears struggling to burst free. Taking a deep shuddering breath, Kagome opened her eyes and nodded. Turning her head away she murmured, "I understand."

Sango's stomach clenched at the sight of Kagome's tears. Is this what every other family member of the men who had tried to win her hand had gone through? It had never occurred to Sango how much it must hurt to see a loved one make a mistake that could only result in their death.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Sango started to say but Kagome cut her off.

"There's no need to apologize," she said in a voice that still trembled slightly. "I really didn't mean to ask because I knew I would get emotional. Miroku knew the risks, we all did. I..," she faltered and the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself once he's gone. He's been more than a brother to me, he's the first person who ever accepted me and didn't make me feel like a burden."

Sango meant to say something but Ayame, startlingly enough, was the first to respond to the girl's distress. Ayame went to hug her but before she even touched Kagome she recoiled gasping in pain. Ayame looked from the tips of her singed sleeve to Kagome's horrified eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment until Kagome took a startled step back shaking her head in disbelief and then turned around and fled.

A hushed murmur of excitement rose from the crowd, each nosy noble wondering what could have upset the lovely maiden. Like birds of prey, the women flocked over to Ayame and Sango, insisting on knowing the reason for Kagome's hasty departure.

Unsure herself what had happened, Sango looked to Ayame expectantly.

Ayame looked slightly flustered at all the attention but she managed to reply, "I believe she ran away because of the pain and because she didn't wish everyone to see the bruises. You see momentarily I forgot about her curse and I hugged her, almost instantly I could see the bruises forming on her pale delicate arms. I would well advise everyone never to touch her because she speaks the truth concerning her curse."

"Oh my!" the ladies gasped, excitedly fanning themselves with their fans. "How absolutely dreadful!"

"I agree," another said. "I never believed the rumours she was cursed but now with such solid evidence I must concede that she really is."

"But your sleeve my dear," one observant beady-eyed lady exclaimed. "It's been burned!"

"Oh this," Ayame said, as both she and Sango inwardly cursing the lady's sharp eyes. "I burned it by accident earlier this evening. I was reaching across the table to grab an apple and I forgot how long my sleeves were and it accidentally caught fire on a candle."

"Oh, how horrible," the lady said.

"Most assuredly," Sango said evenly not quite liking how she was being ignored. "Now, if you will excuse us, I believe we should go comfort our friend."

"Of course," the ladies sighed, depressed that their source of information was disappearing. "My lady, Princess," they all curtsied as Sango and Ayame slowly began to walk away.

"What was that about," Sango hissed once they were out of earshot. "I didn't see any-"

"Shhh," Ayame hissed looking around at all the people. "We need to go somewhere more private, too many people could overhear here."

"Good point," Sango said. "Let's go to the gardens, everyone else will be inside."

"What about Miroku?" Ayame asked. "Kagome said he had gone out there."

"Exactly, you heard her say herself how close the two of them are. Chances are where Miroku is we'll find Kagome."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ayame saw a flash of long white hair. Whirling around, she saw an angry looking man walk hurriedly out of the room. "Who's he?" she asked Sango.

"Oh, that's…..I can't remember his name it's foreign. All I know about him is he's Miroku and Kagome's bodyguard."

"Hmm," Ayame said thoughtfully. "Well, I agree with you. Let's go find Miroku.'

"So, what exactly happened and don't give me lies about her actually being cursed," Sango said.

"I can't say she's not cursed," Ayame said slowly causing Sango to look sharply at her. "I can only say she's not cursed the way she's been claiming. And if my assumptions are correct she has a very good reason for not wanting people to touch her."

"And what exactly _are_ these assumptions?" Sango asked, not liking how Ayame was being so elusive.

"I think," Ayame paused thoughtfully. "We've just met the first fire witch in a hundred or so years."

Sango was so startled she just froze. She turned to Ayame, who realizing her shock had decided to stop walking in case anything happened, not that she expected Sango to faint, but things did tend to happen with life altering news.

"Fire witch?" Sango whispered. "You think _Kagome_ is a _fire witch_!"

Slowly, Ayame held up her singed sleeve and pulled it back so Sango could see the burn that was now visible. "I didn't even touch her," she said slowly.

"But a _fire witch_!" Sango squeaked. "I thought those were only legends!"

"No, actually my great-great-grandmother was one; it's because of her that I have this red hair. That raises other issues that aren't clear though, like how Kagome has raven black hair when every other fire witch had red hair. She also doesn't have a sister who's an ice witch."

"She did," Sango said, slowly piecing things together. "She had a twin, she told me so last night!"

"Oh, so she does have a twin sister," Ayame said thoughtfully. "Well, that answers one mystery. But where is she? Most twins stick together, they help balance each other, so legends say."

"Legends never say what happens what happens though when one witch dies," Sango replied slowly. "Kagome's sister died a while back and that's why she was traveling with her brother."

"Oh dear," Ayame said sadly. "That's what she must have meant when she said everyone else treated her like a burden. Without her sister around her powers must have been out of control."

"Poor Kagome," Sango said. "I really hope we find her before she does anything drastic."

"I think, it's a little late for that," Ayame observed looking into the distance.

"Why, what happened?" Sango demanded.

"I do believe Kagome just lit one of your rose bushes on fire," Ayame said, struggling not to laugh at the irony.

"Not the pink ones, damn it!" Sango screeched, dashing towards the fire even though she was wearing heels.

"You have an affinity for the pink ones?" Ayame asked wryly. "I've always preferred the red."

"You know what Ayame?" Sango panted silently cursing her corset. "I think, you're honesty is beginning to grow on me."

"Odd," Ayame smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing about your temper."

"Let me go Inuyasha!" they heard Kagome cry. "I need to find Miroku and warn him!"

"Shhh," Ayame whispered, stopping and hiding behind a rosebush near the one that Kagome had lit on fire but now had mysterious stopped burning. Crouching down next to Ayame, Sango nodded in agreement.

"Calm down, you're hysterical!" Inuyasha commanded

"I am not hysterical!" Kagome argued. Ayame and Sango looked at each other each thinking the exact same thing: she's hysterical.

"Why did you run out of there?" Inuyasha asked insistently. "What happened!"

"They know," Kagome said beginning to cry. "They both know!"

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango and Ayame," Kagome choked out, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "Ayame tried to hug me and I hurt her. I saw the look in Ayame's eyes, she recognized me for what I am."

"Shit," Inuyasha swore, "Look, don't cry Kagome…I really hate it when women cry, you know that! We'll go find Miroku and tell him what happened. Ok? It'll be ok. I'm sure Miroku can invent something up."

"Like what!" Kagome cried passionately whirling around. "How exactly is he supposed to explain what happened? By now everyone probably knows what I am, they'll be crying 'Burn the witch!' and then you and Miroku will be in danger because- because," unable to speak past her tears she threw herself against Inuyasha and began to sob noisily.

They both watched in amazement and shock as Inuyasha looked down at her, clearly startled but other than that experiencing no physical pain. He gulped nervously and then looking around shifty-eyed, then tentatively wrapped his arms around her and began to stroke her hair.

Once Kagome's bout of crying had finished, she whispered in a voice so tiny, "thank you."

"Feeling slightly better?" Inuyasha asked.

"Much better," Kagome said attempting to smile. "We should go find Miroku and tell him we need to leave."

"Alright," Inuyasha said stepping back. "Let's go." And in silence they walked off Ayame and Sango looking at each other in shock.

"It's rather rude where I come from to watch someone without them knowing you're there," a voice said from behind them causing the two women to jump up and whirl around in embarrassment. One of Sango's heels however was stuck in the soft dirt so when she went to jump up she let out a sound that sounded something like a squawk.

Before she hit the dirt however a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and when she opened her eyes she found herself nose-to-nose with Miroku and his gorgeous eyes. Her heart did a strange sort of flip-flop before she collected herself. "Thank you, Miroku," she replied civilly.

"I thought, you'd be above snooping," Miroku said smiling in a way that most people would think was teasing but somehow Sango knew it was disappointment.

"We weren't really snooping," Sango argued after all it wasn't their fault Kagome had decided to have an emotional breakdown in the gardens where anyone could overhear what she had to say.

Miroku simply raised an eyebrow and Sango sighed. "Alright, we were wrong. I'll admit it."

"So, you know now," Miroku said calmly. "What are you going to do? You've only got a few minutes before Inuyasha will find me. I hope you can make a decision you can stick with in that time."

"_I_ have no intention of telling anyone else if that's what you mean," Ayame said. "I admire Kagome even though I've only met her for a brief amount of time, I wouldn't want to hurt her."

"And you, Sango?' Miroku asked. "Can you honestly say you won't tell anyone knowing that if you did I would be gone?"

"You would leave?" Sango asked incredulously. "Kagome said there was nothing she could do that would convince you to leave."

"I don't think she realizes I won't abandon her for you," Miroku said slowly. "It would break my heart to do so, but I know I would help her escape."

"You care deeply for her, don't you," Sango said.

"My life changed when I found her unconscious and broken hearted on the side of the road," Miroku said. "We just grew closer and closer after that. I can hear Inuyasha approaching, I need to know what you intend to do."

"I think," Sango replied slowly, "I think, I'll keep Kagome's secret, this contest for my hand is between just you and I. There's no need to bring your sister into it."

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," Miroku murmured. "I'm glad I get to stay here a while longer."

Me too, Sango thought as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome walk around the corner. My life seems to be much more interesting when you're around.

* * *

_Author's note: Well there's chapter 6 everyone, love you all for sticking with the story even when my update schedule is toooootally out of whack. I'm hoping you all enjoyed Miroku's ordeal in the pink dress. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!_


	7. Learning to Trust

**Miroku and the Magical Coco Beans**

**Chapter 7** – _Learning to Trust_

After helping Kagome to calm down and then fix her appearance a bit, Sango and Ayame returned solemnly to the ballroom.

"I feel really overwhelmed every time I think about it," Sango said after a few minutes of silence. "The more I think about Kagome's condition the more confused I get and the more I want to just tell myself it isn't true, that it couldn't possibly be true."

"I actually don't find it too hard to wrap my mind around," Ayame said, "perhaps having one in the family helps. As a child I grew up just simply accepting that fire witches. I guess you don't have that advantage, always believing they were legends."

"You're probably right," Sango agreed. "It's just so….I don't know how to explain it."

"Explain what?" Kouga inquired causing both Ayame and Sango to start.

"Kouga!" Sango scolded. "You have the worst habit of just butting into a conversation. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Yes I'm aware my handsome face is prone to causing heart fluttering among young ladies," Kouga replied arrogantly.

"Not quite what I was implying," Sango muttered but it was too late, Kouga wasn't paying any attention to his cousin anymore. His attention was fully captured by Ayame's beauty.

"And whom might this be," Kouga asked elegantly raising an eyebrow.

"Princess Ayame," Sango growled trying to warn him not to attempt to flirt with Ayame but Kouga was too dense to catch her non-too-subtle hint.

"It seems I'm going to steal another of your friends from you Sango," Kouga grinned wolfishly.

"Why might that be?" Ayame asked innocently knowing full well Kouga was implying he was going to borrow her to dance with.

Kouga looked slightly startled at that, "I simply meant that I was going to steal you for this dance."

Sango simply winced at Kouga misfortune, and bowed her head telekinetically begging Ayame to go easy on him; after all it wasn't his fault he wasn't born the smartest tool in the shed.

"But you never asked me to be your dance partner," Ayame said sweetly.

It was clear from the look Kouga gave her he was confused by her antics. "Is this a new form of being coy?" he asked baffled. "I'm aware young maidens are in the frequent habit of being coy in order to ensnare a young man's attention, but I must confess to never being a victim to this cruelty."

"So I'm simply a young maiden am I?" Ayame inquired looking down the perfect image of a shy woman. Sango upon seeing this however knew Ayame was simply leading Kouga down a trail that would only lead to his misfortune.

Kouga thinking Ayame was trying to get him to complement her immediately brightened! Of course! How could he have been so stupid? He had forgotten to complement them on how lovely they looked this evening! "Of course not," he said warmly. "You're a very beautiful young maiden."

Sango put her hand to her head in absolute mental agony. Could he possibly have said **any**thing worse? Looking at the murderous way Ayame was looking at him Sango's guess was no. Oh dear poor stupid Kouga, Sango thought, you're most certainly in for it now.

"Is that all you arrogant pigs are able to see?" Ayame demanded dropping the shy maiden act instantly. "My _beauty_?" Kouga immediately recoiled from her sudden temper change and took a step back. No woman other than Sango had ever been annoyed at him!

"Honestly, answer me!" Ayame commanded. "Is beauty the only thing that matters to you? If I were less beautiful would you still be trying to flirt with me? No, wait a second I already know the answer to that one, and it's a no."

"Akane," Kouga said trying to placate the angry woman before him. Snickering Sango thought, Ayame in a temper is more intimidating than any fire witch ever could be. She'd have to tell Kagome that next time she saw her.

"Ayame," she spat out. "My named is Ayame!" Whirling around angrily Ayame attempted to smile and said to Sango, "I'm sorry for loosing my temper with your cousin Sango but he is just about the most infuriating male specimen I have had the misfortune to encounter so far. Plus I really should be going anyway."

"I'll see you tomorrow evening I hope?" Sango asked suddenly. If Kouga dissuaded Ayame from returning the next evening she would strangle him!

"Of course," Ayame said pointedly ignoring Kouga and curtsying only to Sango. "Good evening."

"Well I must say that is the most ill tempered woman I've had the misfortune of meeting," Kouga said rubbing the back of his head as he and Sango watched Ayame climb the staircase.

"It's about time if you ask me," Sango replied lightly turning to him "You've been just begging to be brought down a notch or two for quite some time now."

"What's that supposed to mean Sango?" Kouga growled.

"Absolutely nothing except what you want it to mean," Sango said sweetly. "All I was saying is that It's about time you've realized not every woman is going to fall at your feet whether you like her or not. I've wanted to tell you that for quite a while but I haven't been speaking until just recently. Now if you will excuse me I just saw someone whom I need to speak with."

Quickly escaping Kouga's presence Sango made a beeline to where Miroku had just re-entered the ball room. He however was alone with Kagome no where in sight.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked concerned. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine," Miroku said softly. "She simply said she felt exhausted after all the crying and wished to go to bed early."

"Oh ok," Sango said. "And Inuyasha?"

"He went to escort her back to her bedroom, he won't be returning."

"Oh," Sango said. "Are you going to turn in early as well?"

"I didn't realize that was an option, I thought you were going to make me suffer through the whole night," Miroku grinned.

"Well I'm sure you've probably suffered enough humiliation this evening, how about I allow you to leave after dinner," Sango said thoughtfully.

"Why after dinner?" Miroku asked.

"Because I want you to suffer through the dinning before I let you retire, you'll see what women have to put up with while eating," Sango smiled evilly. "Plus eating as delicately as an accomplished woman should is something I'm dying to see."

Miroku simply groaned and bowed his head, there were no words that could possibly describe his dread.

"Oh now, now Miroku," Sango replied maliciously taking great delight in Miroku's trouble. "Dinner should be served shortly, there's no need to look so distressed."

Just then the golden bell was rung by a servant signalling the guests should take their seats because dinner would be served shortly. Miroku chuckled at his misfortune, looking at Sango he winked, "I suppose I should just get it over with shouldn't I?"

"We'll see how cocky you are after supper," Sango grinned back.

"At least you'll be by my side while I make a fool out of myself," Miroku sighed dramatically. "Oh the things I do for your company Sango."

"You're doing this just to spend time with me?" Sango asked as she moved towards the head of the table.

"Partly," Miroku admitted. "Am I allowed to sit next to you?"

"I guess," Sango sighed. "But it's only because I want to see your degradation."

"That's fine with me," Miroku said. "I really never tire of talking to you."

"And why might that be?" Sango asked as she smoothed her skirt down and gracefully sat in her chair at her father's side.

"Because," Miroku paused as he attempted in vain to copy Sango. As he tried to smooth his skirt beneath him he lost his balance however and ended up flopping into his chair like a goose. "Oh dear that's not quite as easy as it looks."

"No it really isn't," Sango smiled. "So now you were saying?"

"Saying?" Miroku asked confused. "Me?"

"Yes," Sango sighed rolling her eyes. "You mentioned something about never tiring of talking with me?"

"Oh, yes I did didn't I?" Miroku laughed. "I've got a bit of a bad memory when it comes to stuff like that. I do enjoy talking with you though, there are very few women I've had the opportunity to converse with in an intelligent manner. Most of the time women flock around me giggling like ninnies and hardly let me get a word in edgewise."

"And you're telling me you don't like that?" Sango asked raising one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Most of the time no," Miroku said. "But every once in a while the attention is kind of nice."

"Most women are actually very intelligent, each in their own way, but most have learned to hide that intelligence because they've learned that men don't like smart women."

"I do," Miroku replied so simply Sango looked sharply at him. Miroku however was now sitting looking at his salad grimly.

"Is there something the matter with your salad?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing," Miroku smiled weakly. "At home I never ate salad, that's all."

"And why might that be?" Sango asked.

"I've never really developed a taste for it I guess," Miroku replied. "I've always viewed it as more of a rabbit food."

"So I'm a rabbit am I?" Sango asked loftily.

"I never said that," Miroku said.

"I like salad," Sango said. "I'm not a rabbit?"

"How can you like it though?" Miroku asked. "All salad is, is lettuce and vegetables! It's not even filling! I know Kagome likes salad but I've never been able to understand why?"

"Most women like salad I guess," Sango said, "must be a cultural thing. Don't give me that look Miroku, you have to eat it. It'll look weird if you don't all the women in my country eat salad, it keeps weight off."

"You mean this is the reason women like salad?" Miroku demanded suddenly. "They like it because it helps them starve themselves?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sango scolded passing him the dressing. "Now eat you're starting to draw attention."

Miroku reluctantly poured the dressing on and took a resentful mouthful. "The dressing helps some what."

"It's a vinaigrette," Sango said.

"Why aren't you forced to eat this," Miroku demanded eyeing her empty plate. No servant had served her.

"Miroku I mean Mira, I haven't eaten more than a few mouthfuls of food at suppertime since Kohaku disappeared. That's part of the competition," Sango sighed.

"I don't suppose you'll actually somehow miraculously forget to not eat if I charm you with my intelligent and witty conversation, will you?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"No," Sango said dryly taking a sip. "I don't know where you get this idea that you're going to win this competition. I've told you that I won't let you win."

"Perhaps because I've already gotten farther than anyone else," Miroku said lightly and then lowered his voice. "But then again it might be because I believe you're not as happy with your life as you pretend to be."

"What are you talking about now?" Sango said. "Everyone is perfectly aware that I'm in morning and they all certainly know by now that I'm not happy. So where you're getting this idea I'm pretending to be happy I have no idea. Oh and it was sheer fluke by the way you managing to get me to talk."

"Sango I would hope by now you realized I'm not as stupid as most people take me to be," Miroku replied taking another bite of the odious dish in front of him. "From the second I saw you I realized what was going on. You pretend not to want to get married because you're content not having one, I've seen the truth."

"And pray do tell," Sango said, "what this 'truth' is exactly."

"That you're ready to move on, that you're no longer overwhelmed by the grief you once felt for your brother, that you're ready to put the past behind you and begin to live your life again. You don't have the vaguest idea of what comes next however and it makes you afraid," Miroku explained putting his fork down and gently pushing his plate away. "It scares you so much you're sitting in the prison of unhappiness you've built for yourself even though the prison door is wide open."

"Very poetic," Sango replied, "but forgive me if you're words don't compel me to break down and reveal my innermost secrets to you. I particularly liked the prison metaphor, very unique. However I do believe you've drawn the wrong conclusions about me, I don't fear marriage and I certainly am not over my brother."

"Sango you fear the unknown just like everyone else," Miroku murmured. "I simply hope to be the one who can enlighten you to the fact that there is nothing to fear in loving men other than your brother."

"Don't try that nonsense on me," Sango snapped her patience beginning to wear very thin. "That sort of crap may have worked on other women whose bed you were trying to charm your way into but it won't work on me. Don't even try to tell me you would have tried to win my heart if by doing so you also won yourself a crown, a country and a nice royal treasury."

"Would it really make that much of a difference to your opinion of me if I told you no?" Miroku inquired solemnly.

"Of course not," Sango said not noticing how Miroku's previously unwavering smile wavered. "Because I would know you would be lying."

"If you believe me to the man I claim to be," Miroku said softly. "You would notice that I already have those three things already. So therefore I can quite honestly say that it wasn't those things which lured me here. However if you had included your beauty and reputation for being a fiery-tempered woman then yes perhaps I would not have denied the charges."

Just then a servant came and took Miroku's salad away to replace it with a bread soup which was a good thing because Sango had no idea what to say to that.

"Why do you people insist on eating so many dishes at supper time," Miroku complained. "I ask you what's wrong with a simple stew or a nice steaming bowl of hot vegetable soup."

"We have food like that on regular evenings," Sango said patiently very relieved for the change of subject. "Tonight however is a ball and my parents hope to impress everyone with their most sumptuous meals."

"If you ask me," Miroku said taking a spoonful of the bread soup. "This menu doesn't impress me, I would much rather have something simple, straightforward and hot!"

Sango giggled at the funny expression Miroku made swallowing the soup.

"I change my opinion," Miroku said scooping another mouthful after a moments pause. "This is amazing! It's so full of flavour, I've never tasted soup this amazing," Miroku exclaimed.

"This soup is amazing," Kouga too proclaimed suddenly and soon everyone seemed to be murmuring their approval. Sango looked around confused, she had never heard everyone at the table exclaiming how good a dish was before, never!

"Sango," Miroku said not even thinking about what he was doing. "You simply have to try this soup, it's unbelievably good!"

"No thank you," she said coldly. So that was his plan, she had almost actually fallen for it too! Just exactly how stupid and gullible was she?

"Suit yourself," Miroku said with enough nonchalance Sango realized he hadn't actually planned this. He was far to absorbed in the soup to even notice he had tried to trick her.

"Now what's this?" Kouga suddenly exclaimed picking something off his spoon. After wiping the object off with his napkin it was soon discovered to be a tiny golden ring.

"Oh my," a lady sitting next to Kouga exclaimed. "It's beautiful, I've never seen a ring so dainty. May I try it on?"

Soon the ring was being passed from lady to lady each attempting to slip the tiny ring onto their fingers. It fit none however until it came to Sango who upon trying it on found it fit perfectly.

"Is it yours cousin?" Kouga asked "Did someone steal it. I bet they did, bring the cook before me immediately so that I may question him!"

"Kouga," Sango protested but it was too late the unfortunate cook was already being sent for. "Kouga!"

"Yes cousin?" Kouga asked. "What is it?"

"The ring may fit me but it isn't mine," Sango explained. "I've never seen it before in my life." This was a lie however though, she had seen the identical ring on the finger of a very close friend that evening, a friend with fiery red hair who didn't wished to draw attention to herself.

"Nevertheless," Kouga said. "I would still like to know how such a ring found its way into my soup. Speaking of which will you return it to me?"

"Of course," Sango said fearfully slipping the ring off her finger and passing it down to Kouga.

The cook was suddenly brought out from the kitchen and Sango sighed in relief when she saw that it wasn't Ayame.

"Are you the cook who made this soup?" Kouga demanded.

"Yes sire," the cook replied nervously wringing his hat in his trembling hands. "It was I who made the soup."

"That is not true," Kouga said. "For it was quite different and a much better soup than you have ever cooked."

Then the cook said, "I must confess sire; I did not cook the soup; the Many-furred Creature did."

"Then let her be brought before me," said Kouga and when the Many-furred Creature came covered head to foot in soot and concealed beneath her large animal cloak, Kouga who didn't remember her from the night before asked her who she was.

"I am a poor child without father or mother," was her reply.

Then he asked her, "What do you do in this palace?"

"'I am of no use except to have boots thrown at my head," Ayame replied evenly much to the cook's embarrassment.

"How did you get the ring which was I found in my soup?" he asked.

"I know nothing at all about the ring," she answered and no one except Sango noticed the slight waver in her voice. After further questioning Kouga could find out nothing, and was obliged to send her away.

"If you ask me," Miroku said slowly while everyone was still talking about what still happened. "Many–furred-creature should be making supper every evening, she is an amazing cook and worth her weight in gold!"

Sango looked suspiciously over at him, thankful he hadn't recognized it to be Ayame, he might have blown her cover unintentionally and Sango was positive if he had done so Ayame would never have forgiven her. Contrary to Miroku's opinion the rest of the nobles at the table were commenting on the "creature" who had been allowed to cook their meal.

"It's unsanitary," one noblewoman hissed.

"Disgusting," another agreed.

"Her voice however," Miroku said suddenly and then looked sharply at Sango. "I know I've heard her voice before."

Sango almost gasped in surprise at the suddenness of the comment, and just barely in the nick of time managed to stop herself from looking guilty.

"Hmm," Miroku said observing Sango's unusual behaviour out of the corner and quite curious of where it would lead decided to press the issue a bit further. "Oh dear that's going to bug me all evening, now where have I heard that voice before?"

"That soup really does smell amazing," Sango suddenly said saying the first thing that came into her head surprising not only Miroku but herself as well. Oh shoot, Sango thought as she realized what she had just said. Damn, damn damn damn damn damn DAMN! Oh what was she supposed to say now? Did she eat the soup and take another step forward to her marriage to the perverted Miroku or did she let Miroku continue his train of thought to realize that Ayame was the Many-furred-creature? I'm such an idiot, she mentally groaned. Oh well there's no where he'll pass my mother's test no harm in sacrificing a little bit of dignity to save a friend.

Miroku blinked once, then twice and then slowly pushed his soup bowl forward, "would you like to take up my previous offer to sample it?"

"I simply must try something that everyone's proclaimed is that amazing," Sango said slowly but clearly enough to grab everyone's attention. "Plus I'm absolutely starving after all that horse ride earlier. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"By all means then," Kouga clapped. "Let another bowl of bread soup be brought forward for the Princess Sango."

The king and queen suddenly whirled around at Kouga's proclamation and a hushed murmur fell over everyone present. Sango was actually going to eat some of the bread soup! Before Sango could blink a bowl was placed before her and a silver spoon laid out on a napkin next to it.

Tentatively Sango reached forward and picked up the spoon very conscious of the fact that every pair of eyes in the room were focused on her. She could still back out, say that suddenly she was no longer hungry and wished to be excused, however she dipped the spoon while she did so mechanically bringing it to her lips where she paused. Is this what she wanted? If she did this there were only two trials between her and the marriage altar. He had already managed to get her to eat and speak what if he managed on passing her mother's test? He would never be able to do that, Sango resolved, it was practically impossible even she didn't think she would pass. And with that she placed the spoon in her mouth and tasted the savoury soup Ayame had made. It was incredible, absolutely unbelievably good.

As she took the now empty spoon from her mouth cheers erupted everywhere, men clapped each other heartily on their backs, women broke down into tears and the king and queen had identical expressions of shock written all over their faces.

Looking around nervously Sango attempted a brave smile and then looked to Miroku who no one realized was actually Miroku. His face was solemn though as he placed his hand over hers and leaned forward so that he could whisper in her ear, "you didn't need to do that Sango."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked confused. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did," Miroku said closing his eyes as if in pain, "you tried to deceive me so that I wouldn't reveal our mutual "friend's" secret. I wish you hadn't, I hate nothing more than people trying to deceive me."

As Miroku spoke those words, the realization of what she had done dawned upon Sango. She had just sacrificed one of her last life-lines for nothing!

"Someone go fetch Prince Miroku so that we can celebrate!" Kouga called happily.

"I should go," Miroku said rising unnoticed by the rest of the guests who were to busy celebrating to care. "Unless you wish it to be discovered I'm currently cross-dressing," he added smiling teasingly.

"No," Sango said softly. "You may go."

"My thanks Sango," Miroku said attempting another clumsy curtsy. "I will see you shortly."

"Yes," she echoed unable to forget the immense look of sadness that had crossed his face when he had spoken of her attempt to deceive him. Why had she done that?

Sango looked over at her mother and father to see their reactions. Her father was beaming at her, proud beyond words that she was finally speaking and eating again. Her mother however was looking slightly suspicious and decidedly unhappy with the way things were turning out.

Noticing her daughter's gaze her mother indicated with her hand she wished to speak with her. With a sigh, Sango hastily finished the soup before her, after all no sense in letting perfectly good soup go to waste. Wiping her mouth with her napkin Sango rose gracefully and walked over to her mother's side.

"Sango darling," her mother said warmly. "I'm so happy to see you eating once more."

"As am I daughter," her father said happily standing up so that he could embrace her in a bear hug.

"Please sit with us while we wait for Prince Miroku to join us," her mother said indicating to a vacant seat.

As Sango obliged her mother and sat her father eagerly inquired, "so does this mean daughter you love Prince Miroku? Is this why you've let him pass the first two tests so quickly?"

"No," Sango said quite firmly. "Quite the opposite however Prince Miroku is the last man I would wish to marry, he is too much of a womanizer to make a suitable husband and far to much frivolous to make a good king. I myself am astounded he has made it far when I had no intention of letting him do so."

Her father looked nervously at his wife and then back to Sango, "Sango darling I know you may not want to marry him, but if Prince Miroku has as much success with the tasks your mother and I have prepared then you will have to marry him. I have given my word as king and I certainly can not go back on it."

"I am aware of that," Sango said softly. "I have confidence that he will never be able to pass mother's test let alone whatever your test might be father."

"No man who does not love you will be able to pass my test darling," her mother assured her with a quite cat like confidence. "If he is truly the womanizer you say he is then you need not worry. The test will take some time to prepare, four days minimum, so I am sorry to say you must tolerate his company until then."

"Four days!" Sango exclaimed. "Does the spell really take that long?"

"Yes," he mother sighed. "I will need you for the last two days for it to be successful too, so make sure you have no plans."

"And he has an entire day to decide correct?" Sango asked.

"Yes," her father nodded. "And remember that if you do decide to change your mind you can say you take him to be your husband at any time."

"I know," Sango said almost beginning to feel sorry for Miroku. Her mother could be cruel to those whom she did not like and it was obvious that she did not think that Miroku was the ideal son-in-law. Now that she thought about it her mother's trail was almost Herculean it was as if she didn't want Sango to get married. But before Sango could pursue that disturbing train of thought Miroku arrived dressed ever inch the prince of a foreign country. Sango had thought he had looked good in fighting clothes but he looked absolutely handsome in the royal blue outfit he was clothed in. He also appeared to be carrying a elaborately carved box.

Sango noticed that his eyes immediately went to where she had been sitting and when he discovered she was no longer there her looked around probably afraid she had run off to her room again. Kouga crossed the room before Sango could grab Miroku's attention, and heartily clapped him on the back.

"Everyone," he said raising his voice above the excited conversations. "I am honoured to introduce Prince Miroku."

Everyone began to clap and there were a few cheers, but Miroku took no notice of all the attention and asked where Sango was to which Kouga pointed in her direction. Rising to her feet Sango formally walked towards Miroku. He bowed, she curtsied each finding it very hard to pretend they hadn't already been speaking all evening.

"I'm delighted to hear you ate some of your supper Princess Sango," Miroku said civilly but Sango was still able to trace un underlying note of sadness to his voice.

Sango simply nodded and Miroku continued passing her the box, "please allow me then to present you with this gift. I had hoped to entice you to eat with this delicacy from my native land but since I see you have regained your appetite I am assured you will enjoy this sweet on your own time."

Sango tilted her head slightly, so he had come with a plan had he? To bad she had spoiled it. Curious as to what was inside Sango opened the box to reveal a multitude of small brown squares. She looked up at Miroku confused, she had never seen food like this before.

"Prince Miroku," she said. "Thank you very much for this present. I'm sure I will greatly enjoy the…" Sango trailed off expectantly.

"My apologies," Miroku said laughing. "Forgive me for not telling you what it is called. The delicacy before you is known as chocolate."

"Chocolate," Sango said slowly stumbling over the unfamiliar word. "My thanks for the chocolate Prince Miroku, I'm sure it will be delicious."

"Please Prince Miroku to have a private moment with my cousin to catch up," Kouga said believing himself to be overly generous. And much to everyone's disappointment shooed the two "love-birds" into the garden.

"Oh good lord," Sango groaned. "Now everyone's going to think I'm in love with you."

"You will be once you taste that," Miroku said indicating to the box Sango was still holding in her hands.

"No really its ok," Sango said one hundred percent sure that there was no way she was putting one of those brown squares in her mouth. Nothing that tasted good was brown! "I'm quite full from the soup."

"Sango," Miroku said patiently. "Now that you're eating again there is simply no founded excuse for you not to try the chocolate."

"No really Miroku I'm quite fully," Sango said trying to refuse in the politest way possible.

"One square of chocolate isn't very filling believe me," Miroku insisted. "At least try one."

"No really I'm fine," Sango said slightly more firmly.

Miroku sighed, and gently took the box from her. "It's ok Sango I understand you might be afraid of the unknown."

Sango opened her mouth to say that she had every right to be afraid of eating something she had never tried before when suddenly she realized the chocolate had a slightly more symbolic meaning than she had believed. "I already said I don't fear the unknown," she said haughtily. "So don't try and trick me."

"You tried to trick me," Miroku protested. "Now Sango I think you're just being hypocritical."

"I am not being hypocritical," Sango said angrily. "I'm simply saying that I don't fear the unknown."

"I say you do."

"I am _not_!"

"Then prove it too me by eating this chocolate," Miroku challenged plucking a square from out of the box and waving it in front of her nose.

"Fine!" Sango snapped snatching the chocolate from him. "I _will_!" Eyeing the chocolate uneasily Sango brought it to her lips and opened her mouth to take a bite but found her hand unable to move any closer. It smelled weird and it was brown, there was no possible way something that looked like that could taste like the bread soup.

"Here," Miroku said gently taking the chocolate from her unresisting grip. "I'll help you."

"How can you help me?" Sango said. "Other than putting the thing in my mouth and forcefully helping me chew there's no way I'm going to be able to eat this."

"We'll see," Miroku said. "Are you willing to trust me?"

"I suppose," Sango said suspiciously.

"Alright then wait here," Miroku said and walked quickly back into the hall only to emerge seconds later with something in his fist. "Ok let's go sit somewhere."

"Why," Sango asked still suspicious. "And what do you have in your hand?"

"You'll see," Miroku smiled gently. "Will you close your eyes now?"

"Close me eyes?" Sango echoed confused.

"Yes, close your eyes," Miroku said.

"I thought you said you wanted me to go sit down I can't do that if my eyes are closed, I'll fall or walk into a rose bush or something."

"I promise you won't," Miroku assured her. "Trust me."

Sango looked for the first time in her life longingly back at the ballroom then at Miroku who was still smiling reassuringly at her. Groaning inwardly Sango nervously bit her lower lip and ever so slowly closed her eyes.

"Now you have to promise not to open your eyes until I say so ok?" Miroku said.

"Ok," Sango said and there was a moment where she couldn't hear Miroku and was afraid he had left her then next second however she felt him gently take her hand. Once he was sure she wasn't going to slap him for touching her "inappropriately" he took her full arm and placed in on top of his so that he could steer her.

"Now walk with me," he said gently.

"Miroku," Sango growled. "If you lead me into any rose bushes and I ruin this dress I hope you know that I'll never forgive you."

"If I were you I would kill me," Miroku said teasingly.

"Hmmm that is always an alternative option I suppose," Sango said feeling a smile grace her lips. And either at that moment Miroku had almost walked into something or her smile had surprised him because he suddenly took in a very deep breath, something she wouldn't have noticed if her eyes had been open.

Finally they reached a bench because suddenly she felt Miroku lowering her onto something cold and hard.

"Sango will you humour me and tell me what this is without opening your eyes?" Miroku asked to which Sango nodded and she immediately felt something placed in her hands. Very slowly wondering just what exactly Miroku was doing Sango let her hands roam over the object the top of it felt very soft and seemed to have flower petals she moved her hands down slightly anticipating the thorns and sure enough there they were.

"Is it a rose?" Sango asked tentatively.

"Yes," Miroku said. "Can you tell me what color it is?"

"Not without opening my eyes I can't?" Sango laughed at the ridiculousness of the request.

"You can use senses other than your eyes to determine things," Miroku said slowly.

"Other senses?" Sango echoed feeling more an more confused. You couldn't tell color by touching it, you couldn't taste it and you couldn't hear color and you certainly couldn't smell colour. Or could you? Bringing the flower to her nose Sango inhaled deeply and promptly declared it a red rose.

"See," Miroku said happily. "You can! Now try this?"

The rose was gently plucked out of her hands and replaced with something very different.

"It's definitely a fabric," Sango said to herself. "It feels heavy like a mixture of silk and velvet."

"Very good," Miroku said happy his little experiment was working. "Don't worry I won't make you tell me what colour it is."

"Good," Sango said. "What next?"

"Open your mouth?" Miroku commanded gently.

Sango obliged realizing that she must look very stupid right about then. "I feel like a baby bird waiting to be fed," Sango muttered.

"Open please," Miroku said with a laugh and the next thing Sango knew there was something in her mouth. "Let it sit on your tongue a second before telling me what it is."

"A strawberry," Sango replied confidently.

"Open again?"

And so it continued for a small chunk of cheese, a piece of an apple and an orange slice.

"Ready," Sango said swallowing the remaining piece of orange and opening her mouth again wondering what fruit would come next.

This time something foreign was placed on her tongue where it immediately began to melt and Sango's taste buds were soon overcome with a very new and different taste. It was sweet and yet creamy, rich but not so much so she felt overwhelmed, it was delicious and she new it had to be the treat Miroku had called chocolate. Obviously her face must have registered her shock because Miroku suddenly burst out laughing.

"It's delicious!" Sango exclaimed opening her eyes. "I've never tasted anything like it before in my life."

"Would you like another piece?" Miroku asked opening the box and this time Sango looked at the tiny squares with new eyes.

"Yes please," Sango said enthusiastically.

"See I told you that you'd like it," Miroku teased.

"I can't believe I almost didn't try it," Sango said taking another piece.

"Fear of the unknown," Miroku said thoughtfully popping one into his own mouth. "It can be a very difficult thing to over come, but I've discovered that it tends to hold us back from the most amazing things life has to offer. To conquer it alone can be a hard thing to do, most of the time all we need is a little help but sadly helping hands are few and far between."

"I take it you once feared something?" Sango asked curiously.

"Yes," Miroku sighed and then opened his mouth as if to continue but then slowly closed it and smiled. "That's a story for another time however, it's to depressing and I wouldn't want your first memory of chocolate to be polluted by it tends to leave a foul taste in the mouth. Would you like to head back now"

Sango looked curiously at him, was it perhaps possible there was more depth to this playboy than met the eye? Why did he smile so much? Was it to cover the pain? Those were all questions Sango resolved to ask at another time.

"Yes," Sango said rising and taking his offered arm. "People will just be beginning to gossip."

"Wouldn't it have been best to return before they started to gossip?" Miroku asked confused.

"No trying chocolate was much more fun," Sango said looking up at the stars then smiling. "Plus a little gossip is good for those old biddies, heavens only knows they have nothing interesting in their own lives to talk about."

Miroku laughed plucking the flower he had picked for her off the bench. "Don't forget your flower; it will only serve to make their gossip all the more interesting."

"Tomorrow when we go horse back riding you'll have to tell me all about chocolate promise?" Sango asked taking the rose from him.

"Promise."

Author's Note:

_Hi everyone hope you enjoy, and if so please review it would really make my day. I've been going through a bit of a rough patch lately and I need as much cheering up as possible. Love you all for giving a productive outlet for my creativity. :)_


End file.
